The Dead Suck
by Starved Crazed Weasel
Summary: AU! Officer Arthur Kirkland never really wanted to attract the attention of a ghost named Alfred F. Jones. Frankly, he's not happy about it either, especially when Alfred decides he's gonna stick around and defend him from the baddies. great,Freakn' great
1. The Dead Suck Prologue

SCW: I have my reasons for putting this up late but before that…Merry Christmas! Now that that's out of the way, I hope that all of you are having (and if you read this after Christmas: had) a lovely Christmas! Ariana please describe the back ground of this story.

Ariana: alright, this was the winner out of the three stories since it was in the lead first. Then you meanies had to even it out just as she had to shut it down! Thanks. Okay anyway, this idea was running around in her head for a while until she finally decided to write it down and type it up! So here we go, note that this is an AU so…yeah. She doesn't own a lot in this thing by the way.

Romania: Hey! Ariana you're in this one!

Ariana: really! Sweet! What's my roll?

Romania: ummm you're the-

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

PROLOGUE: Meeting the Cast

The crack of gunfire filled the one peaceful air. The bullets slammed into the wall next to a dirty blonde. He winced and sighed, the police hat beside him still had a smoking hole in it from when it was shot off his head. The gun in his slender hands was warm from all the shots it had fired. Bright light green eyes were locked in a glare. Dark large eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance and concentration.

"No one told me they had so many da*n guns." He growled out before carefully peering over his temporary shield (a large crate) to see where his next shot would go. His partner had been shot, the officer didn't whether he was alive or not, but he did know that he had to get to him soon. The radio on his shoulder cracked before a voice was heard.

"Officer Kirkland, back up is on the way, what's your status please?" The voice sounded feminine and had an accent. Romanian from the sounds of it.

"Horrible, they have a lot more guns then we were told. Officer Honda's down, shot in the shoulder, and I can't get to him. Oh and they shot my hat." He replied before returning fire. An almost smirk crossed his face when one of the shooters fell with a cry of pain and a string of cuss words. He ducked back down before the others could get a lock on him.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!ABOVE!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Clear brilliant blue eyes watched the Englishman in amazement.

"Whoa!" the man said although he knew he wouldn't be heard. The stray cowlick of wheat blonde hair swayed in a nonexistent breeze. Every move the Brit made he followed, he didn't know why but he liked watching the officer. He winced when a bullet brushed the English officer's arm leaving a slight burn and cut. Despite the new wound the officer didn't pause.

From what the floating and transparent man could see there were only four shooters left. The green eyed man had shot down the rest, five other shooters. The blue eyed blonde had been passing through when he heard the gunfire. He had decided to check it out and got there just to see the other blondes partner get shot down. At first the man thought that the green eyed man was a girl. His frame was slender and fragile looking. (from above it looks smaller but that's also due to the uniform, it's very slimming!) Unlike the blue eyed man's body which was broader and more built. The only things that proved he was a guy the nametag he had on and the lack of bust.

"Arthur Kirkland." He said aloud. To his surprise the Brit below him looked up when his name was called. Green locked with blue, Arthur's eyes widened for a split second before more gunfire brought his eyes back down. The ghost still stared in surprise. All his undead life no one had so much as glanced in his direction. Even when he made faces at them, or yelled at them, or anything he could think of to get their attention! Movement towards Arthur snapped him out of it.

"Hey, officer! Look out, someone's sneaking up on the left!" he shouted, Arthur glanced up again, a confused expression on his face. Then he nodded and edged closer to the left. He fired as soon as his eyes caught sight of the man. The ghost cheered and let himself float down to Arthur.

"Hey! I'm Alfred, nice to meet you!" the ghost said happily. Arthur glanced at him and nodded. He was too focused on the situation. Alfred pouted and sighed.

"I can help you until the help arrives." He tried to get Arthur's attention back. It worked.

"Why do you want to help me?" Arthur asked. Alfred stood up and grinned.

"Because I'm a hero!" he replied, then leapt over the crate and darted over to the enemy shooters.

He had learned that by focusing more of his energy in a certain area it allowed him to touch things. So he focused his energy into his hands and shoved the crate protecting the shooters over. For him it was easy, he grinned at their shocked faces. Arthur took his chance and shot two of them in the shoulder, another in the knee. Then darted over to his partner and dragged the unconscious man behind a nearby shelf. It didn't provide a whole lot of protection but Arthur didn't really care. He just wanted to make sure his partner was okay.

"Kiku, Kiku! Are you alright?" he asked keeping low. The black haired man didn't answer.

Arthur was so busy trying to check for vital signs, he didn't notice the other shooter reloading his gun. Alfred did and he placed his hand on the barrel preventing the guy from aiming the gun at Arthur. The shooter looked surprised and quickly checked himself to see if his clothing had caught on it or something.

"Arthur!" he called out drawing the Brits attention. Arthur cursed, his gun was out , and Kiku had left his in the cruiser. Just as he was about to stand the door burst open revealing the green eyed officers backup. All had their guns drawn. The shooter threw his gun down, Alfred returned to Arthur. Arthur sighed in relief and turned his attention back to his partner. Kiku's chest was moving up and down shallowly and his shoulder had stopped bleeding hard. While the shooters were being loaded into different vehicles a couple of medics checked out Arthur and Kiku. Alfred watched Arthur silently. Arthur winced when the anti bacterial agent was dabbed onto his shoulder. After his wound was dressed he pulled the black fabric of his sleeve down.

"Hey is your friend going to be okay?" he asked. Arthur nodded and started for the other officers. One officer, a bright blonde with steel blue eyes got his attention. His name tag read Ludwig.

"What did the medics say about Kiku?"He had a German accent and a very strong voice.

"He's lost quite a bit of blood, and needs to stay in the hospital for a week." Arthur replied. Ludwig nodded frown on his face. A bubbly brunette popped out from nowhere and latched onto Ludwig's arm. His name tag read Feliciano Vargas.

"Ve~ Ludwig! The bad guys are all locked up and ready for transport!" Feliciano had an Italian accent and a much lighter and brighter voice then the Germans. A stray curl that stuck out from the brown eyed Italian's hair bounced as he did. Ludwig nodded.

"Officer Kirkland, can you get your car back to the station?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes sir." Arthur immediately replied.

"Good, for now you'll have to work alone, unless you want officer Bonnefoy." Ludwig pointed behind him to a shoulder length bright blonde.

"No sir. I'll be fine without a partner for as long as need be." Arthur grimaced.

"Alright take three days leave, you need the rest."

"No sir, just one day should be fine."

"Alright, just don't overwork yourself like last time. " Ludwig reached up and placed something on Arthurs head, a new hat that had a sticky note on it. Hanging on the rim so Arthur could easily see it.

_Stop ruining your hats! _

_p.s. hi. _

_Celestina._

"Dismissed."

"Yes sir." Arthur looked to be trying to stifle a smile. He left the building to his waiting cruiser. Alfred followed, reading the note curiously.

"Who's Celestina?"

"She's the person that takes calls for the station and keeps a mark on where every officer is."

"Nice! Hey what rank are you?" he asked as Arthur climbed into the driver's seat.

"Seargent." Arthur replied his eyebrows raised. Alfred had fazed through the door and now floated just above the seat. It seemed as if Alfred just noticed the curious and mildly annoyed look directed towards him.

"What?" Alfred asked innocently. Arthur started the car still looking at Alfred.

"Why are you still following me? If it's because you don't have anything better to do then go haunt someone else." Arthur carefully drove out, mindful of the truck caring the only shooter he hadn't put a bullet in.

"No! See, I've decided that I like you, so I'm gonna stay with you for a bit and protect you from the bad guys." Alfred exclaimed happily. Arthur gawked and switched between staring at him and the road.

"Do I look like I need protection given by a dead person." Arthur yelled. Alfred nodded eagerly. Arthur glared.

"You bloody git! I'm perfectly fine without _anyone's_ protection. I've been fine all of my life without protection. Why do you even think I need protection?" Arthur kept his eyes on the road.

"Well, the hero defends the damsel in distress, and you do look like a girl…besides, you're the first person to see me and hear me, since my death. I finally have someone to talk to, who's cute too! One really old croany lady claimed she saw me once but she kept pointing in the wrong direction." Alfred explained, a devious smile on his face.

"Well, you're the third person to call me cute, my partner, Francis, and now you. You're also the first person to call me a girl, the only reason I'm not strangling you is because I'm driving and I can't touch you anyway. However that's not important, I could care less about your attention issues. Get out of my car." Arthur's face was straight but his eyes were bright with annoyance and anger. Alfred's customary grin darkened a bit but not with sadness. Something else. He put energy from the surrounding area into his arms and wrapped them around Arthur, mindful of the Englishman's arms. Arthur froze, his whole body went rigid at the feeling of solid and unfamiliar arms wrapped around his waist.

"I can touch anything I want to, whenever I want to. Also if I want to, I can let you or anyone I feel like, touch me. But only you can see and hear me. So I'm not leaving, no matter what." Alfred said, his voice was darker and held a touch of smugness in it. Arthur shuddered, as the car pulled up into the driveway of the large station.

_This day just keeps getting worse doesn't it._ He thought.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: There we go, I hope you all like this, I worked medium hard on it and this took me forever to do. Da*n writers blocks!

Ariana: until next time! Don't worry I'm coming soon!


	2. Chapter 1: The Station and Home

SCW: Da*n I most certainly did not expect that many people to like this story that much this fast! What with Vengeful Ice's popularity. Thanks! I promise that this one will be written to the best of my ability. I just got a bamboo too, y'know that touch pad thingy, and my dad disconnected my mouse. Let me tell you these things can be a pain in the butt if you don't know what you're doing. Whatever, on to what Ariana has to say.

Ariana: apparently I don't appear until chapter 4 it looks like, and by the way, just like her last multi chapter fic she'll be updating every four to five days alright! The disclaimer was already read by Romania in the first chapter so there you go.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**Chapter 1: The Station and Home**

The police station was large, very large. It's white and blue walls were almost blinding in the sunlight. In large bold faced letters over the door **Police Station **was painted in black. (put this story where ever you like. I was tempted to put it in Scarborough but decided against it). The garage attached to the main building could easily hold over fifty vehicles. That didn't include the parking lot for civilians. The green plants and trees kept things from looking too ominous. Alfred openly gawked at it. Had he been alive his mouth would be full of bugs.

Arthur had long since parked and turned off the car. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Alfred finally broke from his trance and followed the Englishman. The inside of the building was just as neat and tidy as the outside. Different people would greet Arthur as he passed or ask if he was okay. They were all different, some were dark skinned, some were medium and some were pale. Few could match up to Arthur's pale tone though. (well when you spent your entire life on an island with very little sun that can happen.) Arthur would respond to them with either a nod, he never looked in Alfred's direction though. As if he was attempting to pretend the ghost wasn't staring at his body or his face like he was the first human Alfred had ever seen. Arthur sighed in relief when he finally got to a door. The tag next to it read _Seargent Arthur Kirkland_. He opened the door and walked in quickly. Alfred bounding in beside him.

The room was neat and tidy. Simple to, a tidy desk sat next to the back wall. A bulletin board rested on the wall on Alfred's left. Arthur strided over to the plush chair behind the desk and sat down. Citric green eyes disappeared behind thick lashes and thin pale lids. His body slumped a bit as it loosened up. Alfred watched for a moment, taking in the view of relaxed Brit. He decided to sit down above the desk in front of the Englishman. Arthur reopened his eyes and sighed.

"Just how long are you going to be floating around me?" He stayed in the reclined position.

"However long I need to. Since I'm like your hero angel, I have to protect you for as long as it's necessary. Oh and don't think you can make me want to leave. No matter what you do I'm staying." Alfred grinned brightly. Arthur groaned and closed his eyes again.

"I figured as much, as long as you don't annoy me I don't care what you do." Just after he finished saying that the black phone beside Alfred rang. Arthur sat up and answered it, a few silent seconds later he answered the person with a brief yes sir. He hung up, put his hat back on, and left quickly. Alfred followed close behind, curious to who Arthur had just talked to. He had tensed as soon as he heard the person. Arthur stopped in front of a light colored door and knocked twice. A gruff voice bade him in. Alfred decided not to enter, while Arthur went in he stayed out.

He peeked through the glass window to see who the guy was. The nametag beside the door read _Frank Beckerman. _The man was fairly buff, his white sleeves were pulled up to show very defined arms. His face had sharp and mildly unfriendly features. Though his eyes were a bright and warm hazel. He had thin lips and slicked back graying very light hazel hair.

"You can relax Officer Kirkland, I only wanted to ask you something." His loud and deep voice could easily be heard through the door.

"Yes sir?" Arthurs reply was sharp and respective but curious.

"Will you be alright working on your own until officer Honda gets out of the hospital? They did say the wound might hinder his abilities."

" Yes sir, I'll be fine even if he can't be my partner any more due to his injuries/" Arthur replied. Frank stood, a wide smile on his face.

"That's just the response I was expecting from this precinct's top officer! I knew I could count on you!" he said going around his desk to slap a large hand on Arthur's back. The Englishman lurched forward a bit from the impact. To Alfred it looked like Frank's hand covered half of Arthur's back, and he practically towered over the five foot nine Brit. He looked to be around six foot eight.

"Alright, you can go home how, fill out the paper work later. I don't want to see you until Friday." Frank ushered Arthur out the door. Alfred jumped out of the way just as Arthur appeared. Arthur managed a quick yes sir before Frank gently closed the door behind him. Arthur sighed and walked towards his office. Alfred followed beside him, from Alfred's point of view Arthur looked tired and annoyed.

"You don't like that guy do you." He said adjusting himself so he floated upside down in front of Arthur. The officer shook his head slightly. Alfred, who was focused on Arthur forgot about the glass door and went right through it. Arthur used the more conventional method of opening the door _then _going through it. Alfred flipped over and sat above the desk once more.

" I just don't understand that man. I don't hate him or dislike him." Arthur grabbed his everyday cars keys and left. Alfred dogging behind him.

"Sweet I get to see where you live!"

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!THIRTY MINUTES LATER!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Arthurs house was two stories high (that includes the basement floor.) and was a very decent size. It was a queen Anne design, friendly looking as well. Off white walls and light green framing, the roof was a cool brown. Alfred liked the home-y yet historical feel to it. Arthur walked up the two steps and through the glass door and storm door, but not before he locked his car.

The interior was antique as well. Thick, lush green carpet quieted Arthur's footfalls. Arthur removed his police jacket and hung it up in a, you guessed it, neat and organized closet. Closing the old looking door he took off his shoes on the entry way's light tile floor before padding into the house. He passed a door that most likely lead to the tower's room.

Alfred followed closely behind observing everything happily. He followed Arthur down the stairs, through a hallway, and into a large bedroom. Arthur undid the first two buttons of his shirt and took off his checkered tie. He flopped down on the bed with a sigh. After laying there for a few minutes he sat back up an looked around for Alfred,. Two arms came from behind him and wrapped around his waist making him yelp. Alfred sat behind him grinning.

"I have to change, so let go and get out." Arthur tried to pull from the grip but was very easily overpowered. A fierce blush adorned his cheeks when two hands that didn't belong to him started undoing the buttons for him. He tried to slap them away only to go through them.

"Alfred! Stop that you pervert! I am perfectly capable of undressing myself!" Arthur tried to get away but once again the hands were solid. They easily held him against a solid chest. Once the hands were done with the buttons they pulled the shirt off. By now Arthur's face had a light dusting of pink. Alfred held onto the slender body in his hands and just stared at the smooth expanse of pale milky skin. Nothing marred it's soft surface.(hey since it's AU he won't have very many scars since he's probably almost always protected by a vest of some sort. Arthur's body was definitely smaller in build and muscle compared to Alfred. From behind, Arthur really looked like a less curvy female. His waist dipped in just a little. The black pants that were still on his hips now rode low and contrasted sharply to Arthur's flesh. Alfred most certainly liked what he saw, he would have gone for removing the rest of the clothing but Arthur managed to escape. He went straight for a closet, threw it open and pulled out and on a green sweater.

"Bloody perverted ghost. You're cold you git!" Arthur's body shivered slightly. Alfred smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry, forgot I was dead and cold. Hey you're warm though!...why don't I wait outside for you to finish." A sharp nod answered him. He floated quickly through the door.

A few minutes later Arthur came back out wearing the green sweater and brown slacks. Arthur glared at Alfred as he very quickly walked past him. Alfred still grinned and followed the Englishman. Arthur went upstairs into the living room, and sat down on the couch. He watched Alfred turn the TV on before he reached for his embroidery set. The white cloth in it had a halfway done symbol of England on it. Alfred raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

Instead he switched between the TV and watching Arthur's nimble fingers sew in delicate designs. Arthur's steady movements and the quiet noise of the TV were putting Alfred to sleep despite his dead state. The two sat in silence. After an hour the front door burst open breaking the quiet, and making Arthur jump and prick his finger. A small red drop stained his flesh. He glared at the door less archway of th living room just as a blonde man appeared. Alfred watched the blood slide unhindered down Arthurs smooth skin.

The blonde man had pale blue eyes and neck length bright blonde hair just a shade darker than Arthurs.

"Bonjour!" and he was French. After Alfred had finally turned to look at the guy he recognized him as Officer Bonnefoy. Alfred couldn't remember his first name though.

"Why do you feel the need to bother me every day frog?" Alfred really hoped frog wasn't the guys name. Bonnefoy pouted, it didn't look real, and glide strided into the room. Arthur ignored him in favor of putting his finger in his mouth and cleaning the blood off his finger.

"Well who else will make sure you get a decent meal? Heaven knows your cooking could kill the man with the iron stomach. Besides I brought Mathieu with me !" as soon as Bonnefoy said that name Alfred tensed. Arthur kept his finger in his moth while glancing behind Bonnefoy. A timid looking orange blonde peeked out past the door frame. His blue violet eyes shined with shyness and greeting.

"Bonjour Officer Kirkland." Matthew greeted stepping fully into the room. Arthur pulled the finger out of his mouth.

"Matthew please, we're off duty. You don't need to be so formal." Arthur replied sparing the timid Canadian a quick friendly glance. Matthew nodded, he managed a smile. Bonnefoy smiled briefly and headed out towards the kitchen pulling Matthew along.

Arthur sighed, once they were gone he glanced over to where Alfred had been only to find him missing. He frowned and moved his eyes over the room. The frown deepened when he didn't see the other blonde.

"Alfred?" he whispered quietly. He heard a quiet response behind the couch. That's where he found Alfred cowering.

"What's wrong? Francis scare you?" Alfred shook his head.

"That was my brother, his voice and everything. Even had the same curl in his hair to. But that can't be Mattie. I've been dead for over two hundred years." Alfred's voice was much quieter than usual. Arthur looked surprised.

"Don't you want to say hi to a relative?"

"I can't, if Mattie sees me he'll get in trouble with the higher ups of the afterlife."

"Oh, well in that case why don't you head down to my room and wait until they leave." Alfred nodded and sunk through the floor. Arthur sighed, something told him Alfred would be much more of a handful now and much much harder to ignore. As he stood up at Francis' call he thought. He didn't recall his job description including anything about babysitting a dead git.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: And there we go! All nice and typed up for you! Hope this didn't make you lose any interest in the story! I had a question on what happened to Alfred, you know …what made him dead. Well that should be answered in chapter 2 no need to worry. As to why Arthur can see Alfred that will be answered chapter 3 then we jump back into the action! In chapter four though. Sorry, but don't worry I'll try to keep you entertained until then!

Ariana: and you guys get to meet me in chapter 4 too so look forward to that! Romania should appear in that chapter as well.


	3. Chapter 2: A Night with History

SCW: in case you're wondering I have an excuse. I just beat a smurftard on my Final Fantasy game, and got lost in it. Unfortunately I have once again run into a &&$^^*^#$%#%%^#^%% head that I cannot beat. At this time. So I decided, "what the hey, I'll type up this chapter for them. And here we are! You gamers out there know how frustrating things like this can be.

Ariana: *sigh* really. Hey, how come the prologue got a lot of stuff but chapter 1 didn't .

SCW: you can't really favorite a story twice and I think they were just waiting to see if I would answer their questions. Yes Matthew is a reincarnation, not dead, otherwise Francis wouldn't have been able to see him. We do discover how Alfred died in this one though! And his family.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**Chapter 2: A Night with History.**

After dinner, and after Arthur had forced Francis (Matthew helped) out, he went to find Alfred. He left cleaning the dishes for later.

"Alfred? Alfred, their gone!" he said while standing in the middle of the hallway. A hand on his shoulder made him jump. He whipped around, hand flinching towards where his baton normally rested. It grasped air but it was just Alfred anyway, oh and he was laughing. Alfred was rolling in the air he was laughing so hard.

"Got ya!" He managed to get out. Arthur huffed and glared.

"You do realize that I know many different ways to get rid of things like you right. Heck I know around four spells that could drag you to hell if I so wanted." Arthur's words caught Alfred. He stopped laughing almost immediately and shot back up. He gave Arthur his best kicked puppy look, whimper and all. When he was alive it always worked on just about anyone.

"You wouldn't do that to the hero who saved you!" he even tried to make his voice cuter. Arthur raised his eyebrow.

"Tick me off and I'd do it to the Queen of England." Arthur's voice was flat and not amused. Though he didn't do anything to make Alfred believe he was kicked out. So Alfred called it a win. Arthur shook his head and went off to do the dishes. Alfred following close behind like an excited puppy. He decided to play with Arthur a bit and snatched the dish cloth away from the Englishman as he was reaching for it. Arthur groaned and stormed over to a cupboard, opening it to reveal it was the spice cabinet. He grabbed a bottle and pulled dry leaves out of it.

"Catch." He tossed them to Alfred who, on instinct, caught it. It instantly sent a burning sensation through his hand. He yelped in surprise and dropped it, cradling his tingling hand to his chest. Arthur revealed the label to Alfred, a challenging look on his face. It read rosemary.

"One of many different dead repellants. I've got a least five in this cabinet alone." Arthur explained putting the evil bottle back. Alfred winced and stepped away from the herb on the floor. He stayed silent for the remainder of the hour. Just watching Arthur work. Arthur actually forgot he was there until he turned around. He gasped in surprise and jumped back slipping on a small puddle. Alfred quickly caught him in a tight hold and didn't let go until Arthur slapped his hands away.

"Sorry." He was quieter than usual. As if he was afraid of Arthur's wrath.

"Alfred, let's get this straight. I know what those anti ghost things can do to you. I read all about them repeatedly. I have a spice in my cabinet that acts like the garlic of the vampires world. It's a lot more effective than rosemary. I won't use any of those things unless I think you deserve it. Stop acting like I'm going to throw some random herb at you for the slightest thing." Arthur scolded.

"Really?"

"Yes, you git." Alfred cheered and hugged Arthur, spinning him around. He put him down soon after. Arthur had a light blush on his cheeks and was trying to shake the dizziness out. Arthur scowled and started for downstairs. He made sure everything was off before descending though. Alfred decided to wait for him downstairs. A few minutes later Arthur found Alfred in the hallway examining a picture.

"That's my family. My mum died when I was young and my father…well, no one really told me. The tallest one is Angus. He lives in Scotland now. Angus is the oldest. Seamus, the second tallest beside him is the second oldest. If I recall correctly he's in Ireland now. Tara is my older sister and Seamus' twin. She's very motherly to me. Merfyn is the one that sort of looks like me. He's only a few inches taller. And he's the fourth oldest. He's in Wales right now. Peter is that bundle of joy right there hanging off my arm like a monkey. He's my younger brother but he's constantly saying he's stronger than me." Arthur explained pointing to each one. Alfred noted the flash of loneliness that passed Arthur's eyes. He missed his family. Alfred grinned.

"I had a brother, like you heard. Mattie was actually my half brother. Y'see my full name is Alfred F. Jones. Don't ask what the F stands for I won't tell you. Anyway Mattie was Matthew Williams. Yeah odd name huh." Arthur shook his head and headed into his room. While he got ready he for bed he motioned for Alfred to continue. Though he listened with only more than half interest. He always believed that personal matters were better left alone. Especially when the personal matter gave them a sorrowful look on their face. Like Alfred's was right now. It had lost the excitement. Yet, since Alfred had listened to him, vaguely, he felt it was only right to listen to Alfred. The ghost watched him closely as if etching Arthur into his mind. It sort of unnerved Arthur to have such a sad yet calculating look burning holes into his face.

"My mom was amazing, read me stories, took care of me when I was sick and played with me, while doing the same with Mattie. Sure her cooking left something to be desired, but that didn't matter to us. _My _dad was really awesome. He taught me how t' be a hero and everything! We were all pretty happy. Then, when I was around fourteen, my dad was out hunting. He promised to be back by sun down but he never came. After he was about a day late we went out to find him. Mom stayed to cook a welcome home meal for us…we found him a few miles out…It looked like he had gotten on the bad side of a bear…" Alfred fell silent. Arthur paused midway in pulling down his nightshirt. Arthur had always been good at comforting children, but Alfred was well over the normal child age. So he remained silent, decided if Alfred really looked like he needed it he'd hug him. Then Alfred spoke again.

"Ma cried a lot. She had lost Mattie's dad and my dad. No, she wasn't a…yeah… She only had us left. And I look an awful lot like my dad. We did everything we could to make her feel better but she just started receding into herself. She lasted for around five more years before she died too. Me and Mattie" Arthur gave him a sharp glare.

"Matthew and I not me and Mattie." He scolded. The hollow look in Alfred's eyes faded quickly.

"Sorry!"

"You know Alfred, you don't have to tell me this. The last thing I need is a mopey ghost, floating around my home spreading gloom all over." Arthur let a brief, and gentle, smile grace his lips. Alfred beamed.

"Long story short I was nineteen when I died, Mattie was the same." Alfred finished with a lighter tone, he took a look at Arthur, the Englishman looked tired.

"Hey can I stay for the night?" Arthur frowned in thought.

"Why not." He dodged the happy hug and clicked off the bathroom light and went straight for his bed. The thick dark green blanket looked overly inviting to his tired body. He slipped under the thin sheets and curled up. The bed slowly warmed up, retaining his body heat perfectly. Alfred turned the remaining lamp light off and decided to curl up near the smaller man. Just by glancing at the Brit he could tell he was on the verge of sleep. His chest rose up and down slowly and evenly. His normally hard face had softened into a light expression.

He did look cute whenever his face was soft like that. Alfred made sure to stare just past Arthur so he wouldn't wake the officer up. The moonlight peeking through the slit in the curtains danced across Arthurs lightly structured face. The pale flesh seemed to get even paler and glowed. His eyelashes cast unique shadows on his cheeks. Alfred vaguely stared at the full lips, noting how they paled slightly due to the slowing of his heart. Suddenly a question popped up into his head. He shook Arthur's shoulder gently. Pale lashes fluttered and foggy, confused and severely annoyed eyes were revealed but not all the way. Alfred instantly regretted it. The moonlight made his already bright green eyes practically glow.

"Hey Artie, have you had your first kiss yet?" Arthur groaned in annoyance and closed his eyes again.

"You woke me up for that?" if his voice told Alfred anything, he was not happy in the least. And it was deeper with sleepiness.

"Uh huh." Yes, because that elegant response was just the thing to appease the lighter blonde.

"Yes now belt up."

"Who?" Hey Alfred do you need a shovel?

"Oh for the love of! Kiku! Now shut the hell up!" Arthur looked to be trying to slip back into sleep.

"What about your first time. Are you a virgin?" Say hi to the devil for me!

"I hate you… if I answer this will you belt up and let me sleep?" Alfred nodded vigorously. Until he realized Arthur couldn't see it. So he voiced his response. Arthur sighed and a light frown appeared on his lips, along with a light blush but that wasn't important.

"Promise?" he sounded reluctant to answer. Alfred voiced yes once more. After a few moments of silence Arthur spoke.

"Yes, I am. I've dated once or twice but never went very far. My sibling would get wind somehow and scare them off." Alfred grinned brightly. The room once again lapsed into silence as Arthur faded back into sleep. Alfred decided to spend the rest of the night watching Arthur and thinking.

_I think I'm gonna stay with him for a while. I want to see what he's like before I decide to stay permanently. How can I be sure he's not a psycho! Sure he's hot, and the accent is cool but I can't fall for it. Then again I highly doubt that he's a murderer. He's an officer for hero's sake! Oh forget it I'll just stay with him and see what he's like._

Alfred sighed and curled up closer t Arthur. Sure his body couldn't ever retain warmth or even produce it. That didn't mean he couldn't feel it subtly. Ghosts couldn't sleep, they didn't need it. They could however let go of any physical appearance they had at the time. Becoming a floating cloud pretty much. That's just what Alfred did.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: hope that made a little sense. If not, ask me and I'll try to make it understandable. I'm glad you all like it so far. I'm terribly sorry if this is starting to get boring. The first three chapters usually are. Don't worry chapter four is packed with action, because that's when Arthur goes back to work

Ariana: Chapter 3 gives you some info on Alfred as well as Arthur. Until next time minions!

Amethyst: Minions? Ariana how are they minions?

Ariana: did I say that! Oh shoot! I mean friends!

Amethyst: oh hello. I'm in chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 3: A Day Out

SCW: I didn't remember when I had last updated so I ended up waited a bit. Probably too long. That and I hate this chapter…a lot… I rushed through this one. And I probably shouldn't have. Oh well as long as you have something to read right! This one has Amethyst in it too! Also, it explains how Arthur can see the dead and other creatures.

Ariana: You really need to start paying attention. And stop slacking on this one!

SCW: I'm trying! It's not easy!

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**Chapter 3: A Day Out.**

All was silent in the morning lit room. A gentle breathing and skin shifting on Egyptian cotton. That is until a shrill beeping filled the air. A yelp then a crash before a heavy slam and the sound of plastic and metal meeting their doom. Alfred glared at the remains of the alarm clock, not noticing the angrily squirming body beneath his. Well, until something hard connected with this cheek.

He winced then turned to see what had hit him. Two angry and hazy green eyes practically burned holes in his head. Alfred finally figured out what had happened. In his surprise he had solidified and fallen on Arthur. Who had been laying partially on his side. To Alfred the position of Arthur's and his body was nice and …well kind of hot. Though if the angry thrashing was anything to go by Arthur most certainly did _not_ like it. So he let his body faze into intangibility and float off the living one below him.

"You bloody bastard! Do you even know how heavy you are? I thought the dead were supposed to be light!" Arthur huffed as he stretched his limbs into a better position. Alfred grinned.

"Hey, you're just jealous because I don't have a body like a girls. I'll have you know that I look exactly like I did when I was alive! You should have seen how many girls I attracted!" Alfred boasted.

"If you weren't dead I'd shoot you. A lot." It was too early for Arthur to say anything else other than that as a comeback. Slipping out of bed he went to the bathroom, not in the mood to deal with egotistical ghosts. Before he went into the bathroom though he grabbed some casual slacks and a forest green sweater. Alfred waited outside, humming the Superman theme song. He decided after only a few moments that the officer was taking too long, so he left to the kitchen. He wanted to surprise Arthur with his hero-tastic cooking skills. Being dead really gave you time to learn a few thing.

By the time Arthur appeared in the kitchen archway Alfred had found eggs, thick bread, some sausages and a skillet that was currently cooking said sausages.

"Hey how do you like your eggs and toast?" Alfred greeted happily. Arthur gawked. It took Alfred snapping his fingers in front of his face to snap him out of it. Alfred repeated his question.

"O-oh, um…not runny? And uh, dark." Arthur was clearly not quick in the morning. Alfred nodded and returned to the pan

Just a little bit later Arthur sat at his table a plate of hot eggs sausages and toast. Alfred floating next to him an expectant look on his face. Once Arthur indicated he liked it Alfred left to go clean up.

"Isn't it your day off?" Alfred asked shutting off the water. Arthur nodded, chewing quietly.

"What are we gonna do then." Alfred floated back over to Arthur. The Englishman swallowed the bite of toast in his mouth and took a sip of tea obviously thinking.

"I was planning to go down to the store today since Francis left a grocery list again. Then I was just going to relax." Alfred nodded slowly.

"Say Artie, just who is this Francis dude?"

"Hm? Did you forget about him already? He was the one who wasn't your brother's reincarnate."

"No! I mean how'd ya meet him, and how did he start cookn' for you?" Arthur blinked.

"Oh! I've known him since I was a child. His parents were Merfyn's boss. On bring your siblings to work day he dragged me along. Mostly because I was the only one who wasn't busy at the time, being three and all. He ended up taking an instant liking to picking on me. He never left me alone after that. Even went as far as to ask his father to transfer him to my school. I sort of got used to having the frog around. He started cooking for me after he tried my food and was hospitalized with food poisoning." By the time Arthur finished he was at the sink washing his plate. A little later they were heading out to the car.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!IN THE CAR!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~

"I've got another question." Arthur sighed but said nothing, waiting for the question.

"How come you can see me?" Alfred floated in the passenger seat and had been making faces at everyone they passed.

"I don't know, it runs in the family I suppose. Ever since I was little I could see a number of things others couldn't. fairies, unicorns, the dead and other mystical creatures. If you comment on any of them being imaginary I'll smack you." Alfred closed his mouth. The rest of the drive to the store proved silent, minus the radio which Alfred messed with constantly. He stopped though when Arthur shot a sharp glare at him.

Finally they reached the store. It seemed mildly busy if the numerous cars told them anything. Arthur parked the car, and locked it despite Alfred still being in there as soon as he himself stepped out. The ghost pouted and followed the Englishman. Alfred wasn't too fond of Arthur constantly ignoring him. It just wasn't what damsels did. No! they followed the hero obediently and hung on their every word. How could Alfred protect his damsel if he didn't let him, or even acknowledge him! He was going to have to fix that later.

When Alfred looked around for Arthur he found the apparently fast Brit opening the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" He ran after, or floated over, as fast as he could towards Arthur. Had he not been dead he would have crashed into the door and into a woman carrying one too many bags. As it was , he didn't he caught up to Arthur who was examining the list.

"Why must he ask for so many things? I'm not even sure what this is." Arthur murmured under his breath. Alfred peeked over his shoulder and examined the piece of paper in his hands.

"I'll help out!" he raised his hand and waved it around excitedly. Arthur rolled his eyes but a soft smile brushed his lips. Alfred's grin widened.

"You remind me of Peter."

"Peter? Oh! Your younger brother right! Arthur nodded. After that the duo got to work finding the many things Francis had requested. Alfred gave a little girl a heart attack when he tried to ask her something. The girl's mother had blamed some poor random man behind him. Alfred learned that mothers had the capability of out glaring the most evil villain on earth. After that he stayed beside Arthur, not wanting to witness the wrath of any more mothers.

He also learned that Arthur was a regular there. A lot of people knew him and greeted him with friendly smiles. One or two gave Arthur a once over, then a twice over. Eyeing the Englishman's body and face. But no dark emotions made it to their eyes. So Alfred ignored them. Though he did wonder why the urge to maim anyone that _did_ look at Arthur like he was the next meal. In fact the one person in the store that did had horrible promises of pain and agony should they ever try anything. Without the Brit knowing of course! Alfred assumed if the lighter blonde had known, he'd scold him. Arthur could be such a mother sometimes.

"Are we almost done?" Alfred whined. Arthur glanced at the list and nodded. All they had left was check out. That went by fast, Arthur was friends with the woman at the counter. She had very pretty black hair and deep violet eyes. She also had an air about her that was soothing and gentle. She had a very pretty keychain for a necklace.

"Hello amethyst."

"Back again? Let me guess, Francis." She smiled. Arthur nodded. As they chatted she checked out their groceries. It only took her around five minutes.

"I see you got a new friend." She nodded towards Alfred while she waited for the receipt to come out. Alfred gawked at her. Arthur nodded.

"At least this one doesn't look like he wants to kill you . the last one was such a pest." Arthur agreed and nodded.

"She can see me?"

"Did he say something?"

"He's surprised that you can see him."

"Oh! Yes I can see you, anyway, is Ariana behaving herself?" amethyst didn't seem too interested in Alfred. Arthur obviously had had many ghost stalkers.

"Yes, she hasn't maimed anyone for a while." He took the receipt from amethyst's outstretched hand.

"Good! Well I don't want to keep you any longer. Hey, you. Keep him safe. You're not the first ghost he's had to deal with, but you are the first to not try and hurt him in some way." Alfred nodded, out of instinct more than anything. As soon as they were back in the car Alfred snapped.

"Who was that?"

"Amethyst. A nice friend of mine. Yes she's able to see you, no she can't hear you. So trying to bother her will amount to nothing but pain on your part." Arthur drove out of the parking lot and started for home. Alfred stayed silent the entire time. He helped Arthur carry and put away the groceries. Then watched the Englishman embroider. He watched TV. The rest of the day was spent peacefully, Alfred nearly fell asleep, Arthur did end up falling back asleep, landing on the arm of the chair. He curled up into a ball and didn't even wake when the embroidery fell onto the floor. Alfred covered him with a blanket. Then it remained like that until Francis broke the calm and possibly the door. Arthur nearly broke the frogs arm in his tired anger.

As soon as Francis left Arthur went through the same routine as last night minus the slipping and yelling and throwing of herbs.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: Ta da! Thank you for reading this chapter! Sorry if it was sort of crappy, I tried to speed through it so I could put it up. Also I won't put up chapter four until chapter five is done…

Ariana: you haven't started it yet have you.

SCW: no…

Ariana: *facepalms* start on it or they'll slaughter you. Oh by the way if you can guess what game amethyst is for you get a cookie and a hug… hint SCW gave you a big clue in the story.

SCW: oh yeah, Miniflip999 noticed that I love Chibi England. Yes it was a while ago but I haven't reviewed for a while. Yes it's true, I adore Chibi England. I especially love stories that include chibi France and chibi England because those tend to be cute and squee worthy. And yamishun, your review has been the funniest so far. I love how you admit to stalking the story. True epicness if you ask me. Thank you for making me laugh so hard I nearly fell out of my chair. Heck thank you all for the reviews you've given me so far! I love them.

Ariana: yep. And the link that miniflip999 sent her that had a picture of chibi England sleeping with a unicorn was adorable, so thanks for that.


	5. Chapter 4: Back on Duty

SCW: Wow alright. So here's the next update and frankly I'm quite pleased with this one. I've got some action some humor and a little bit of fun. Not only that but Ariana comes in this one. You finally get to know what she looks like…

Ariana: I look pretty nice.

SCW: Yes, I suppose. Well I know you peoples are eager to read so…. Here ya go.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**Chapter 4: Back On Duty**

This time Alfred was ready for the alarm clock. Well, the new one anyway. He still ended up landing on Arthur, however it seemed like the Englishman was ready for that. He hadn't been on his side, no this time he was on his back. Alfred still knocked the wind out of him though. After a few choice words Alfred got off of him. Grinning like an idiot, Alfred commented on Arthur's tinier figure. Which earned him a few more choice words. Arthur snatched up his uniform and stormed into the bathroom.

Alfred made him breakfast again, Arthur ate it quickly while he buttoned up his black long sleeve shirt. Alfred noticed Arthur's hair was still wet from his shower, under the ruse of playing with it he felt it and sniffed it. Hey he was curious! Turns out Arthur smelled like the cup of earl grey tea that sat beside him and a forest after it had just rained. Alfred like it, best yet even with mildly wet hair it still felt soft. Yes even in death some of your senses stay.

"Stop breathing down my neck!" Arthur snapped. Alfred laughed but backed off. Arthur left the dishes in the sink, looked at the clock on his wall, then went downstairs to finish getting ready. Alfred remained upstairs. Around five minutes later Arthur came back up, his hair had been fixed up a bit from what Alfred could see under the hat. He followed Arthur out the door and into the car, this time he waited in the back seat.

"Oh hey! So what do you do?"

"I patrol the streets in my cruiser, sometimes I'm also assigned undercover work. Kiku really just handled the arrests, the car and making sure we got things done right and smoothly. Whenever I was under cover he made sure I never got too deep into danger. He is quite good at it. Though now that he's in the hospital I'll have to check things on the computer." Arthur seemed to speak in a nicer tone when talking about his wounded partner. Alfred pouted before a sudden though caught him and he perked up instantly.

"Oh sweet! That means I get to ride in the back of a police car…with a criminal!" Alfred bounced up and down excitedly making Arthur roll his eyes and smile a bit.

"Hey Artie? When you say under cover does that mean spying?"

"Sometimes."

"Have you ever had to use your body or looks to catch a bad guy during one?" Arthur didn't answer for a moment.

"First off I do not have seductive ability…second, I have had to resort to Francis' techniques once in a while."

"Have yo ever had to wear a dress?" this time Arthur glared at him through the rearview mirror.

"Maybe." He chose not to answer that one clearly. Even though he was sure the git would just say he had. Which was true. Twice he had to wear a dress for stupid operations. Sometimes Arthur believed the only reason he even got those cases was because Frank wanted to see him in a dress. He highly doubted it was because of his slightly more effeminate frame. Francis or Matthew could easily pull off the girlish look. Well…maybe not Matthew, the Canadians build more reminded him of a slimmer Alfred.

"You have haven't you!"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Wha-! I'm taking that as a yes!"

"Fine." The rest of th car ride was spent fighting over dresses.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!AT THE STATION!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Officer Kirkland! We're glad to have you back! The station was less lively without you." Frank smacked Arthur on the back again. This time Arthur had steeled himself, he only flinched a bit.

"It's good to be back sir." Frank laughed heartily and threw a large arm over his shoulder.

"Why don't you check in with Officer Dumitru. She'll give you the paper work you need to fill out." With that frank strided away, a large smile on his face. Arthur sighed and headed for the desk with the female officer.. located in the front of the building. Luckily Arthur had come through the garage entrance so it wasn't too long of a walk. Alfred was curious as to who she was. Ever since the sticky note on the hat. When they arrived, she was busy talking to another woman. Alfred could hear one of them talking in a heavy accent that he couldn't place. The other had an American accent. (yes we have one). The girl with magenta eyes and long wavy blonde hair had the accent. The girl with bright Peridot green eyes and waist length raven black hair had the American one. As soon as the bright blonde saw them she smiled and waved. The black haired girl raised her eyebrow.

"What's with you and picking up strays?" she had a light alto voice.

"I honestly have no clue." Arthur replied shrugging.

"No Ariana, he's harmless." (Ariana: YEAH! Hi peeps!)

"How many friends do you have that can see me?" Alfred whined. Ariana grinned.

"Has he already met amethyst?"

"Yep."

"Well then…two. Her and me. Though the only reason Ame can see you is because she's a little different from the rest."

"And how come you can see me…and hear me?"

"Simple…I'm dead too. Though I'm a bit of a special case. So I don't have to get energy or any of that crap to make myself solid. And everyone can see me. Oh and I can go through things that I don't want to touch. So attacking me is useless…great huh. The only downside is I can't let people know I can do all of that besides Celestina and Arthur. And well I'm stuck here as the evidence locker guard person… really crappy job if you ask me. Did you know bullets hurt…a lot." Ariana sounded like she had said that thousands of times. (That may sound mary sue but trust me…details at the end.) Celestina, the blonde with the Romanian accent, handed Arthur a folder and spoke to him in a hushed tone. Arthur nodded and headed off to fill out the paperwork. He didn't start patrolling for an hour so he used the time to fill out the evil paperwork. Alfred tried to ask questions but Arthur was too engrossed into his work. So Alfred looked around the office instead.

Around thirty minutes later the phone rang. Arthur jumped two feet in surprise before picking it up, it didn't even finish the first ring. Alfred waited expectantly as Arthur nodded. He decided it couldn't be Frank since Arthur looked too relaxed.

"Alright Celestina. Yes I know where that is, I'll head out now." He said a quick goodbye then hung up.

"What happened?" Alfred looked glad that they might actually be doing something now. He thought he would die again, this time of boredom.

"Some drunkard is causing problems near a preschool. They think it's the same man that streaked around their parking lot.."

"They think? One would assume that you'd remember someone's face if they decided to run around naked near a bunch of kids."

"Well they don't , or it's hazy. I can only hope he's not naked like last time." Arthur darted out of the office towards the garage only to see Celestina standing in the hallway with a towel. He took it, a confused expression on his face.

"They called back."

"He's naked?"

"He's naked."

"Da*n."

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!THE PRESCHOOL!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Sir, please stop rubbing yourself on cars." A woman, the vice principal it seemed, sounded annoyed. She was also looking anywhere but down. As soon as she heard and saw the familiar police car pull into the parking lot she groaned in relief. She even recognized the officer.

"Officer Kirkland! They sent you again? It's nice to know you're doing well… he's rubbing his body on Mrs. Emma's SUV."

"Like last time?" Arthur sighed when she nodded, Alfred floated nearby curious.

"Well unlike last time he's not trying to get inside the building. So that's a plus." Arthur nodded in agreement. Until a stumbling blur raced past them and leapt onto his cruiser.

"Da*n it not again!" Arthur stormed over to the obviously drunk and poorly singing man. He looked to be in his late thirties, and he was rolling around on the poor car's hood. In Alfred's eyes it looked like the car was crying and cursing. Arthur pulled his handcuffs out of their pocket on his belt. Before the man even had the chance to run away or even get of the hood Arthur grabbed his arm and cuffed him. Though he did have to dodge the man's flailing limbs. Arthur ignored the angry curses and reached for the door. The man took his chance when one of Arthur's hands left his arm. He whipped around breaking Arthur's grip. He pounced on the officer knocking him back. Arthur cursed when he realized the drunkard had landed somewhat on top of him. That wouldn't have been horrifically bad if it hadn't been for the man's constant wiggling and dead weight. It was disgusting!

"You bastard!" Arthur tried to pull his arm from under the heavy chest but couldn't. He was so glad he had black gloves on.

"Hello osifer!" the drunk finally spoke.

"Wha are ya doin' puttin thish shtuff on me. I done nothing wrong! Hey are you a girl? You look like a girl, can I kissh you? Hey for a lady you've got a flat chesht…I don' feel sho good." Arthur scowled and shoved harder. He _really_ didn't want this idiot to throw up on him. He was already going to have to clean the car…twice! The vice principal went to help him but the man bit at her.

"I don' wanna kissh an guy! Where'd you go osifer? Oh there you are! Under me! Hey why are ya down there? Can you undo my hands, I can't touch ya with them on! I don' like it. Oof!" Arthur had enough, he used his free arm and leg to lift him a bit off his body. With a heave he shoved him off onto his back. Arthur tried to lift the man up but he turned into a dead weight again. The vice principal once again tried to help but even both of them couldn't get the man up.

Alfred finally stepped in, using his unnatural strength he heaved him up surprising both living. Arthur shoved him into the back seat and put the towel on his lap. Muttering about having to clean his car and uniform he buckled him in. the drunk man tried to lick his neck but Alfred jerked his head back with quite a bit of force. Arthur thought he heard a pop.

After profuse apologizing and thanking from the flustered vice principal they headed off to the station. Complete with the man whining about not feeling well; and how he though the uniform looked hot on Arthur. Alfred would have broken the man's neck had they not been pulling into the station.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: here's how Alfred's senses break down. How much of that sense is still available for his use.

Sight: 100% Hearing:100% Smell: 30% Taste: 20% Touch: 45%

Ariana's not perfect. Her ability might make her seem that way but her attitude and personality prevents her from being a mary sue. That and mary sue's never have any enemies, she's got a monkey ton.


	6. Chapter 5: Hospital visit and Jealousy

SCW: SORRY! I have a massive case of writer s block. It sucks because I normally don't get writers block… not only that but it's only with this story! I was stuck on chapter 6, forever then finally I got it out, only to find that any idea for chapter 7, isn't there. I have no clue for chapter 7. THIS SUCKS! However I'm not mean enough to keep you waiting too long for this chapter. So! I'll give you this one but that's it until maybe next week, hopefully my writers block will be gone. If it isn't I'll just put up chapter 6 and hope that will help out.

Ariana: She forgot to mention that she's dense as heck. If she ever says anything to insult you at all in any replies, she probably won't know it until a day later.

SCW: Gee thanks. F*%^ it just read the darn thing!

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**Chapter 5: Hospital Visit and Jealousy**

As soon as Arthur parked the car and got into the building Ludwig was waiting to take him in. he grimaced at the man and when he tried to go back to Arthur the German snapped him back. Ludwig was far stronger than the man despite the height advantage of the drunk.

"Why are drunks attracted to you?"

"When I figure it out I'll tell you." Before Ludwig walked away he turned back to Arthur.

"The hospital called, officer Honda is awake and well enough to be visited. Chief gave you permission to go see him." When the drunk started singing both officer's scowled. Celestina hopped over and slapped duck tape over his mouth. An annoyed smile on her face.

"Hurry up officer. You've only got a little bit until Chief forgets he gave you permission and orders you to keep him company or something creepy like that." Arthur nodded and let Ludwig and Celestina lead the drunk away. Alfred followed Arthur close behind.

"That was exciting!" Alfred exclaimed as soon as they were in the cruiser. Arthur frowned.

"No it wasn't! as soon as I'm done seeing Kiku I'm disinfecting that seat and taking this thing through the car wash…twice… I'm going to have to take another shower too." The officer did not sound happy…at all.

"At least he's behind bars! And hey, I never broke his neck." Alfred, always the optimist.

"What was that about anyway? You didn't need to jerk his head back so hard."

"I was mad at him."

"I don' know." Alfred had a pout on his face and was looking away for Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes but didn't press the matter.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!HOSPITAL!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

The hospital scaredAlfred, to be honest. It loomed over them, a soft beige with white horizontal lines. "_ Hospital" written in large bold font. It screamed death and cage, in his eyes. Despite his total dislike of the building he followed Arthur into it. He held on closely to Arthur's hand though. When Arthur tried to shake it off Alfred wouldn't let go. Instead he held on tighter. After a few shakes Arthur scowled and gave up. As soon as they entered the sterile building the grip tightened. Arthur held back a wince, that grip hurt. Alfred didn't notice, he was too busy trying not to look around. Arthur quickly got Kiku's room number and followed a nurse through the winding hallways.

She stopped at 526 and knocked, she waited a brief moment then opened the door.

"Mr. Honda, an officer Kirkland is here to see you." It seemed that as soon as the name was mentioned the petite black haired mail sat up. Alfred noted that Kiku's brown eyes, though quite unexpressive , seemed to brighten happily as soon as they located the equally happy Englishman. Kiku had mildly tan skin due to his Asian background and deep, light brown eyes. He was a near opposite to the stern yet expressive Brit.

"Hello Kiku, the hospital finally gave me the okay to see you." Arthur's voice didn't have the sharp edge it normally did. It was soft and unsure. Kiku smiled.

"Hai, they gave me word that you had been sent for." Kiku had a monotone voice, not in a robotic way though. Arthur sad down in th plastic chair by the bed. He didn't even notice Alfred had let go of his hand.

"Are you feeling alright?" Alfred had never heard Arthur speak with that tone. It was worried yet happy.

"Hai, much better. Though I'm not too happy to hear I was unconscious for so long. Have you been doing well, I heard you were injured. Kiku held Arthur's paler hand in his. Arthur frowned, a flash of confusion, then realization went through his eyes.

"Oh! Nothing serious. A bullet grazed my arm but it's practically gone." Alfred frowned.

_No it isn't. I saw it last night and it looked pretty fresh, barely healed at all. Really no different than when it was hit in the first place. _He thought.

"Arthur-kun.(he's more familiar with him so the honorific is less formal) you may be a fast healer, but not that fast. Let me see." Kiku told his partner, Arthur pouted. Alfred could have nose bled from the cuteness if he had blood. Kiku held firm. Arthur slipped his hand from the Japanese mans warm grip and unbuttoned his jacket. Removed his stab proof vest and undid the top half of his white shirts buttons. (since he had fixed the tear earlier.) He let the fabric slide down his shoulder until the wound was visible. It only looked halfway healed. It was mildly pink and looked slightly raw. Kiku sighed.

"That is not practically gone." Kiku's fingers brushed the skin beside it. Arthur held back a wince, but not fast enough for Kiku to not notice though. The slender fingers pulled away. Arthur pulled his shirt back up and rebuttoned it. Put back on his other layers and fixed his tie.

"It's not as bad as yours. What did the doctors say about your wounds." Kiku sighed.

"I lost two pints of blood (can't remember if that's bad or not) the bullet missed my lung. The bullet in my arm will hinder my movements a bit though." At that Kiku frowned.

"See! That's much worse than my little burn." Arthur paused when Kiku rested his hand on Arthur's soft cheek. Almost immediately after, he rested his hand on top of Kiku's and tilted his head into the warm touch.

"Please don't overwork yourself. I don't want to hear tha you were admitted into the hospital, due to exhaustion . You scared me last time that happened." Kiku's thumb massaged the English officers cheek.

"I won't I promise." Arthur kissed Kiku's palm. The Japanese officer smiled and brought the back of Arthur's hand to his lips. Alfred gagged. He was tempted to shove his finger into the bullet wound on Kiku's torso just so Arthur would pay attention to him. The only thing that kept him from doing that was the fear of Arthur tearing him limb from limb in some way. He was so busy glaring that he didn't notice the door moving quickly towards his face. He squealed when it flew past his body. The doctor didn't notice. Instead he was looking surprised at Arthur.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had a visitor Mr. Honda." He strided over and set the clipboard in his arms down on the bed. Arthur quickly stood, Kiku's hand slipping from his skin. The gentle gleam in Arthur's eyes were gone.

"No, I should be going. Before chief yells at me." So was the relaxed and sweet tone. Kiku sighed.

"We all know how he is. I'll see you when you can visit again." Kiku nodded to Arthur and waited until he was out of sight before letting his peaceful smile fall a bit. The room seemed darker and more confining without the Englishman's warm presence there to ease it.

"Who was that?" the doctor asked politely as he checked the monitors.

"My love." He replied simply. The doctor smiled.

"You're very lucky to have someone like that." Kiku nodded.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!WITH ARTHUR!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Man do I hate hospitals." Alfred whined as he floated through the passenger door. Arthur rolled his eyes and started the car. It went silent for a while, around half the trip. The radio and Alfred humming along with the songs he knew. Leave it to Alfred to begin talking.

"Hey Artie? Who is Kiku exactly?" There was that slightly gentler glint again.

"He's my partner and my boyfriend, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. Just curious." Alfred fell silent. Arthur went back to focusing on driving.

"What's so great about him?"

"What?"

"What's so great about him, why do you like him?' Arthur frowned.

"He doesn't drive me insane. He can take care of himself, he's quite patient. He's also one of the few who don't think I'm off my trolley. In fact when he found out I could see things like you he wanted to hear more. He's very sweet and can make an amazing cup of tea." Arthur got a bit of a dreamy expression on his face. Alfred scowled. He had barely met Kiku and he already hated him! This guy had Arthur wrapped around his finger. His stupid girly finger. Alfred bet that if Kiku asked, Arthur would put on a dress…a French maids outfit! He'd probably even wear girl undies, with lace and everything. Alfred had to push _that_ mental image back before he started reacting. Death did nothing for the feeling of lust. No blood but outside energy and whatnot could supply his perfectly fine. Alfred lost the scowl as soon as he realized they were pulling up into the police station. Much better than the stupid hospital and their girly patients!

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!LATER!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Why did everyone have to touch the English officer wherever and whenever they could. Alfred glared malevolently at Francis. He stayed cautious of his reincarnated brother while daring Francis to hug Arthur again. He felt like snapping the snail eaters neck. Arthur wasn't even _trying_ to dodge! Matthew did a pretty decent job of keeping the frenchie away. Not great but it was the only thing keeping the perverted bastard alive.

For the rest of the night Alfred refused to leave Arthur's side. He even skipped letting his dead spirit rest just so he could keep everything, the dust, everything! From touching Arthur. He was so wrapped up in his anti dust task he didn't notice that his body was pulsing with anger, and his eyes had gone from a bright and clear blue; to a possessive hate-filled grey.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: there we go. It's done. And so is chapter 6, chapter seven is being a butt so chapter 6 will take a bit to get up… oops. You can all shoot arrows or grenades or whatever at the humongor writers block. Go ahead! Wail on the sucker!... AH! Hey! No plot bunnies, they don't he-

*author is knocked unconscious, please stand by.*

Ariana: WHOEVER THREW THAT…..good arm! That was one heck of a great throw!


	7. I hate these too, author note

Author's note: my, my I never thought I'd ever write one of these… but I decided to use this to explain a few things… I know that it's been a while since I last posted however, I've gotten over my writer's block, and chapter 7 is nearly done. I swear on my grave that I will put chapter 6 up either today or tomorrow. No later though. As a bonus I also have a sweet one-shot all made out for valentine's day! But that's not important. You lovelies have given me wonderful reviews that point out some concerns and compliments. This will explain them to everyone so if you made the point you can skip it for the next one.

1: Arthur's liked by everyone, he's becoming too much like a Mary- Sue.

We all know I hate Mary Sue's with a passion. Unless they are used as cannon fodder. Then by all mean's go postal. You can bet this one worried me. I went back and sure enough it did look like that. The guy was drunker than Ireland okay. I thought that was obvious, how many people normally rub themselves naked on cars… but rereading it, I couldn't tell either. This worried me so I went back through the others and was glad to find it wasn't in any of the others. If you're wondering about Francis acting like he is with Arthur….you my friend might need to re watch or read Hetalia. Francis loves getting on Arthur's nerves. Any way possible, not only that but as I told you guys earlier Francis has known Arthur practically all of his life, so he tends to treat the Brit like a little brother. To the point that he even risked losing his sense of taste to try a sad Arthur's food. I promise that there will be a severe drop in the amount of people taking a liking to our dear island. If there's not you all have permission to roast me over a lava pit.

2: Arthur doesn't look like a girl

If you didn't know, England was originally supposed to be a female nation. The creator changed his mind later on but if he hadn't Arthur would have been a girl. So yes, I'm using that to make Arthur a bit more feminine than everyone else.

3: I'm a bit iffy of all the OC's appearing

Here's the deal. I don't want to make another country the bad guy, those of you tha have written stories and check up on the views of the story will know that FanFiction tells you the many different nationalities reading your story. I don't want anyone yelling at me that their country isn't evil or doesn't act like that or whatever. Besides, every country has a good side and a bad side. A true bad guy should only have a bad side. Like Frank, in case you didn't know. Yes I realize I just gave away a very important detail but I'm sure they already know. Ariana stop glaring at me. Ariana is there because she has a very important job, Romania is there for the comedy. Amethyst will probably never appear again unless absolutely necessary, and all the others are just there to give me something to work with.

There ya go. I can't remember any others but I think I got the biggest one's that were pointed out to me. Like I said the next chapter will be up quite soon so no need to worry dears! You can also stop throwing the plot bunnies and *THUNK* Oh what the hell? An iron! Really! Stop that!

Ariana: wow do the reader's have good arms or what! Oh any other question's *watches as author gets rained on by plot bunnies and random household materials.* just ask….*sigh* this is the best show ever.


	8. Chapter 6: Well

SCW: like I said, it's up and ready for reading. Sorry the writer's block (a mere pebble now) kept me for so long. And I hope I didn't offend anyone in the author note. If I did…oops… Okay you've waited long enough. No long chat here you just get to reading alright…though most of you probably already are…

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**Chapter 6: Well…**

The entire station was in flurry of movement. Celestina stopped Arthur and quickly told him what was going on.

"We just got a call on the hide out of that drug lord…the one that's been causing more trouble than any of the others…yeah that one. He's in a warehouse on the docks. Chief is going to make sure everything goes smoothly. Go get your bullet proof and get out to your cruiser. We leave in three minutes."

"Wait so everyone is going?"

"Besides the janitor and three of the officers yeah." She hurried away to her desk stopping Ariana along the way. Arthur went straight back to his car. He opened the trunk and, after removing his stab proof vest he slipped on the thicker bullet proof one.

Alfred gawked at the two high powered guns resting innocently on the black of the trunk. Arthur noticed Celestina walking toward him.

"Chief said I had to ride with you…he didn't want another 'incident ." she explained with a pout. Arthur nodded and watcher her put her favorite gun (take your pick) in his car. Alfred just stared, what was it with the assault rifles and semi automatic crud? Then, suddenly the echo-y garage filled with the lovely noise of a police siren. The largest van lit up. Both officers, and any that weren't in their cars got in them quickly. Alfred dove into the back seat.

"So where's Ariana?" He watched Arthur ask.

"She went on ahead to get a good sniping position. Just in case we need her." Celestina buckled in and checked her hand guns cartridge. Arthur was the third car out, per order. Regular cars on the street pulled to the side to let the convoy of cruisers go by.

"Why must chief always speed like this." Arthur scowled pressing on the accelerator so he could keep up with the others. Alfred sat in the backseat bouncing up and down excitedly. As soon as the ware house came into view the officers turned off their sirens but kept the lights on.

"Hey Artie! How about I go see what's goin' on inside!" Alfred decided to help his officer out a bit. Arthur nodded sharply and both officer's darted out of the car. They headed over to Frank who was giving out orders.

"Officers Bonneyfoy, Braginsky, Wang, Williams. Stay out here Dumitru you too. Use force if necessary, no one gets out. Everyone else goes with me, we're goin' inside." Frank gave the signal and they darted of. The radio's on their shoulders crackled. Then a voice was heard.

"They know you're there…they have guns too. Chief, the boss is really fat…Dang…he could go on a date with the elephant man and the elephant man would be the looker…dear gosh it hurt's to look at him… and this stupid scope isn't helping…Chief can I introduce him to my sniper's bullets? Please!" it was Ariana. Who sounded ready to let something shiny, liquid, red, and life supporting hit the floor. And maybe the wall.

"Wait, if it looks like we need help go ahead, if someone is trying to escape then take them out…without killing them." Frank didn't sound playful, more along the lines of firm and ' if you disobey me you will suffer.'

Alfred darted back out to Arthur, a frown on his face.

"They've got machine guns, and they don't look happy at all. Do ya' want me to knock out a few of them?"

"No."

"Alright but if any of them point a gun at you I'll knock them senseless." Arthur rolled his eyes and drew his gun, ready for the soon to be shoot out.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!10 MINUTES LATER!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Arthur was starting to like crates and hate gunmen. So far out of the twenty me they had taken out thirteen. Leaving seven bastards to shoot at them. Ludwig and Feliciano were behind a crate near him, having been separated by the bullets. Arthur had been trying to get back to them but the enemy was very keen on killing anything that moved. Frank stayed behind a shelving unit. Ariana had been informing them of the enemy whereabouts. She was doing a splendid job. Antonio and Lovino were the only ones firing at the moment. When Ariana let Arthur know he had a clear shot to the left he took it. Ducking back down as the familiar thunk of bullets meeting wood and a pained scream.

"Good shot Kirkland!" Frank shouted over the gun fire. Arthur didn't even acknowledge him. His eyes were fixed on his surroundings. While his brain tried to work out how to get back to Ludwig and Feliciano. Alfred tried to help out subtly he'd jam their guns and trip them but that was all he could do without looking odd. He was just waiting for one of these idiots to slip up and shoot Arthur. Luckily for them, Arthur was very good at ducking and weaving. And really, really good at returning fire.

"Kirkland can you make it to Ludwig and Vargas?" Frank shouted.

"I can try sir." Arthur attempted to carefully check the surroundings only to find his hat shot off. He cursed and ducked back down.

"Really! Did you really just lose another da*n hat! Celestina is going to kill you!" Ariana said over the radio.

"Kirkland she better not be talking about you." Celestina's voice was heard a moment later. It sounded annoyed. Arthur sighed but didn't answer.

"Alright, from what I can see, you've got a clear shot as long as you move like your brother's are behind you. Very very fast. Hey! Antonio, Lovino, enough with the da*n sexual tension. Cover Arthur!" Ariana shouted.

"Even better, let me take out level five fatness and we can be done with this whole thing." Ariana didn't even bother with last names. The two officers in back yelped then said okay. Frank sighed.

"No, as soon as they realize we have a sniper their bound to go a little crazy and shoot even more. We don't need that. Kirkland, we'll distract them, you get over to Ludwig and Vargas. GO!" the spanish and Italian pair fired rapidly, aiming at anything that looked remotely like a target. Frank followed suit. Arthur darted to the edge of his crate and counted to three. Feliciano and Ludwig moved to give him plenty of room to land in. Arthur lunged. He vaguely recalled hearing Ariana curse and shout wait! Before a searing pain hit his thigh and he fell. It was the leg he had been leaning all of his weight on. He was aware of Feliciano squealing and pulling him very quickly behind the crate. A bullet narrowly missing his leg.

"One was hiding! The bastard was hiding! Oh screw this!" Ariana went silent, then over the building's intercom she spoke. She tended to mess with things like that to freak out her enemies.

"Hey boss dude! You've got red on you." She sounded positively sadistic. A gunshot later the team heard glass shatter and something thick and heavy hit the floor.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!WITH Alfred!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~!~!~!~~~!~~~!~~~

When the blue eyed blonde had seen his officer's blood he blanked out. He was suddenly in his mind realm, an area that held his memories and anything else lurking in his mind. He was watching his body while something else moved it. For all his dead self was worth he couldn't remember this ever happening before. Frankly it scared him.

He watched as his hands grabbed the mans head and twisted it until a snap was heard and his head fell backwards. Blood poured from severed arteries and other fluids sprayed from the ripped flesh. The two beside him screamed in terror and tried to run. As if, dipsticks. He watched as he cracked one guys arm until it rested behind him hanging off the torn skin. His entire body was humming with murderous intent. They had to pay for shooting his dear officer. Yet, Alfred didn't want this, he winced when a mans chin met his collar bone, with enough force to break his collar bone and rip his spinal cord apart. He didn't care if the living officers were seeing everything, yet he did. They would be confused scared and nervous. Alfred didn't want that!

Yet he did… they would never harm Arthur if they knew what would happen to them. Then something caught his eye, on his arm was a red dot. A shot fired and in a burst of agonizing pain he was back in control of his body. He immediately let go of his still living victim and looked at his shoulder. White stuff oozed from the bullet hole, he could feel it running down his back too. They could hear Ariana cursing, the rest of the outside officers darting in and many footsteps. Francis and Matthew when straight for Arthur who just stared at Alfred with a disbelieving and afraid stare. The rest handled the remaining drug dealers. Ariana stuck her tongue out at the big boss. Her shot had taken out his left legs ham string, and broke his bone. Francis demanded to ride with Arthur despite the Englishman's complaints.

"I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Officer Kirkland, stop whining and go to the hospital. You don't need to look any paler than you already are!" Frank loomed over his subordinate. Arthur groaned but didn't struggle any more. Alfred remained silent, floating beside Arthur. The brit ignored him, it was even as if he was purposefully doing it this time. He spoke to Francis until they administered the pain killer then his world went black.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~~!~~~~!IN A TRUCK!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~!~~~

"Derek."

"Sir."

"Did you see what happened when Kirkland got shot."

"Yep."

"I think we should pay our dear little Brit a bit more attention from now on."

"Yep."

"You know the drill."

"Yep."

"Good. Go."

"Sir."

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: must hurry time limit. There you go. Comment if you want. Until next time lovelies.


	9. Chapter 7: Let's Have a Little Chat

SCW: Here's my reason for being late, my brother who has been gone in Iraq I think for over 4 years visited us for a while. I was busy hanging out with him and practicing for Solo and Ensemble. I did Lilium if you're curious. So don't get mad at me for being late! I present a longer chapter for you. Also quite a bit of humor!

Ariana: And next time she posts, another excuse as to why she's late.

SCW: Boot to the head

Ariana: Wha- *Thunk* SON OF A-

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**Chapter 7: Let's Have a Little Chat**

Blurry green eyes opened to white. Arthur looked around slowly as the memories from however long ago came back. His body gave his mind a damage report, though sleep made it difficult to understand. His eyes let him see to an extent what his body was saying. His arm had some sort of device hooked up to it probably something medical. A heart monitor beeped quite loudly in his ear. No, not one, two. There was someone else in the room. He looked around for the source of the extra beep and froze. Kiku smiled as soon as Arthur looked at him. He had been waiting for him to wake up for quite a bit.

"Ohaio, (please say I got that right) Arthur kun." He said softly. Arthur frowned.

"Kiku? What happened? All I remember is being shot. Then talking to Francis…then nothing." Arthur looked to be hitting his head on a solid metal wall mentally. He hated it when he forgot things.

"When they told me you had been shot and had to get surgery to remove the bullet I was worried. So I asked them if they could put you here with me and they agreed."

"Wait, surgery?" Arthur groaned. It wasn't that he hated the thought of some stranger poking lethal objects into his body. Well he sort of did…Okay he did but that wasn't his least favorite part. No his least favorite part were the drugs the doctors put in his system to keep him asleep.

When he was a child, he fell of the monkey bars and broke his leg. The doctors had to put it back in place so it would heal properly. Being he was so young and afraid they decided to give him a small dose of some drug. To was supposed to keep him asleep for only around an hour or two. Instead he was asleep for two days and he had a low fever. It wasn't that he was allergic to the stuff. No the same thing happened with every knock out drug. It had a much higher reaction with his body than normal.

"How long have I been out?"

"A full day and a half." Arthur groaned. It was extremely rare that he even slept past eight hours. His internal clocks never allowed him to. The only thing that konked him out that long were sleep inducing drugs. While Arthur internally cursed every doctor in existence Kiku watched his Englishman's face. Arthur was always expressive, no matter how much he denied it. He really did love the petite Englishman. He rather enjoyed the thought that he was one of the very few that could calm him down. He was one of the very few that could ask the Brit to do something and have it done in a matter of moments. Arthur was sweet that way. Kiku remembered the day they met, five years ago.

!~!FLASHBACK!~!

_Kiku had been in this apartment for around four years now. He had gotten into the police force due to his brother Yao coaxing him into it. Frankly he was bored. His friends, Constables Ludwig and Feliciano were starting to grate on his nerves. Yet it was against his morals to yell at them or even let them know. So he remained patient, waiting for the time when he could resign. It was on that day, in his office, which had a thin door. He saw people chatting excitedly and gesturing to the front entrance. He could hear a few select words, enough to figure out what was going on. He perked up when he heard someone mention a new transfer. Who would want to move here? Before he could ponder the thought, his phone went off. Frank needed him in his office._

_As soon as he arrived he noticed that someone, unfamiliar, was in the room as well. Once he was allowed in he took a peripheral glance at the new person. He had unruly bright blonde hair and very pale skin. That meant he either came from an area with a lot of rain or stayed indoors, away from the sun._

"_Ah, Officer Kirkland, this is officer Honda. He'll be your new partner from now on. Officer Honda, I'll give you two hour break so you two can get acquainted. After all, partnership requires knowledge of one another." Frank, the bastard…chief…hadn't even asked him! Great. Another thing to add to the pile of worry. _

_Despite the aggravated thoughts he remained passive. He smiled at the new officer politely and finally took a look at his face. Oh dear…this man had some thick eyebrows.(He found out later that they weren't thick, just dark.) though his eyes were a very lovely shade of green. Much brighter than Antonio's._

!~!END!~!

It was later, out of the office, that he learned the newcomer was British, and his name was Arthur. He also learned throughout his partnership with the Brit that Arthur was relatively low maintenance. As long as no one called him a girl or asked him stupid questions…or anything that annoyed him…he was fine. Though if Arthur was a girl it was more than likely due to his slenderish body. He also had quite a few girlish habits. Like needlework and gardening and attempted cooking. He had mildly defined muscles but his uniform smoothed them out. What Kiku liked most about his Englishman was his tsundere personality. He knew Arthur acted sweeter to him when no one else was around. While it threw him off at first he grew to love it.

"Kiku, are you alright?" Arthur bought him out of his thoughts. He blinked and nodded. A nice smile on his face. Arthur looked away then jumped suddenly in surprise.

"Da*n it Alfred! Stop that!" Arthur yelled at someone. Kiku was used to this and had even seen some odd things happen to him.

"Alfred?" Kiku tilted his head curiously. Arthur's cheeks turned pink. He started rubbing and messing with the bed covers. His nervous habit, he'd run his fingers over any fabric. More than often it was the bottom of his sleeves, but since he didn't have his uniform on the bedcovers got attention.

"He's one of them, the dead kind." Arthur answered back after a moment.

"Oh? What does he look like."

"I can hear you, you know!" Alfred stuck his tongue out at Kiku.

"Alfred stop that." Arthur looked like he wanted to punch Alfred. He grabbed a piece of paper from the nightstand and waited for Alfred to get a pen. Alfred stole it from the nurse station after making sure the old lady wasn't looking. He gave it to Arthur and was told to stop floating up and down. To remain still.

Arthur took in Alfred's appearance as if for the first time. Alfred had glasses, Arthur didn't know why (he is dead) covering very lovely blue eyes. They almost reminded Arthur of a clear blue sky. He had tanned skin, not by much, but definitely tan. He had blonde hair a shade or two darker than his own but still quite nice. There was also a cowlick that stood up like a puppy tail. Alfred had a babyish face, cheeks still holding a tiny amount of baby fat. Alfred had probably attracted a lot of women and attention when he was alive. He was very handsome.

Arthur's pen scritching on the paper was the only sound in the room. Alfred remained silent, basking in Arthur's attention. Finally after about four minutes, Arthur held up the simple yet nice drawing of Alfred. It looked pretty decent, not art museum worthy but not stick figure. Kiku reached over and took it, the beds were only two feet apart. He examined it and nodded.

"Is he friendly?"

"Are you deaf?" Alfred huffed.

"He can be. Though for some reason he killed three of the drug dealers." Arthur glared at Alfred. "He's also quite childish."

"That still sounds better than the last one." Kiku seemed to be thinking something.

"I keep hearing about "the last one" the heck do you mean by the last one? Who was the last one?" Arthur sighed.

"Some git of a poltergeist. Said I vaguely resembled the person who killed him. So he swore he was going to make my life miserable then kill me."

"What happened?" Alfred had the urge to throttle the loser.

"He's gone. Kiku got rid of him." Kiku smiled. Alfred stared.

"That guy?" Alfred frowned in disbelief.

"Unless he had a gender change. Yes that guy." Arthur looked amused.

"How?"

"How? You know…I don't know…love, how did you get rid of him?" yes Arthur, make it worse for Kiku. Let Alfred know Kiku gets nicknames like that and he doesn't. That's wonderful. Oh look, the dead guys glaring malevolently…splendid.

"Old Japanese technique." Kiku replied, he was enjoying watching Arthur speak to this thing. He seemed to not mind this "Alfred's" presence. Though Kiku didn't know what to make of the ghost killing three people.

"Arthur kun." Arthur's attention nearly broke its neck turning from Alfred to him.

"Just why did he kill those people?" Arthur's eyes blanked for a moment, as if his mind was switching gears.

!~!INTERMISSION!~!

Yes Arthur's heavily medicated with pain killers, thanks for wondering.

!~!END!~!

"That's a smashing question really. Why did you practically slaughter three people? Nearly four if Ariana hadn't stopped you." Arthur looked at Alfred expectantly. Alfred blushed.

"I-I know this sounds odd, but I have no clue why. All I remember is watching my own body move on its own and kill them. It was like watching a first person view movie."

"Ah…lovely, so you have split personalities. Splendid." Arthur turned to Kiku.

"He lost control of his body and went berserk on them."

"Why did he lose control?" now Kiku was very curious.

"You heard him. Start explaining git."

!~!INTERMISSION!~!

Yes pain medication makes Arthur more prone to asking questions and getting snippy

Yes they started kicking in at the "Unless he had a gender change" part

Yes the rest of the story will be weird.

!~!END!~!

"I…do you really want to know." Arthur nodded, Alfred sighed and tried to figure out how to word it safely.

"I'm supposed to be the hero, the guy that protects the officer damsel in distress. So well that she never gets a cut…he… you were shot. That's not…that means I failed as a hero. I just sort of lost it after that." A blush was lightly set on Alfred's cheeks. Arthur stared.

"So, because I was shot. You went off your trolley and tore them limb from limb. Because you felt you failed as a hero…" Kiku looked surprised as he listened to Arthur. It sounded like Alfred like Arthur. A lot. That or he had one heck of a hero complex. (Spot on both times…Go Kiku!) Arthur looked to be deep in thought. Though it could have been the pain medication dragging him back into sleep. Alfred hoped it was the latter. He subconsciously rubbed his shoulder.

"Y'know you've been acting strange ever since the drunk bastard tried to touch me…you were practically slaughtering Francis with your eyes every time he so much as stood beside me. When I was shot you lost it." Arthur moved his hands as if putting invisible puzzle pieces together. The movements were sloppy and sluggish, the pain medication was starting to really kick in. His eyes were half lidded and fogged.

"That could mean one of two things…you've got a very overrated belief that you are indeed a hero…or…you lo…" he didn't even have time to finish his sentence before thick dark blonde lashes slid over his eyes.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: See. Over 2,000 words for your reading pleasure… oh by the way you will be seeing more of those intermission things. It's so I can tell you minor details without messing with the story or anything like that. It makes it easier for me. Which means updates should be faster. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and like I said, if you have any questions with the story or any problems tell me and I'll see what I can do.

Ariana: I never knew there were so many cool people on FanFiction! This is epic, you people write the best reviews ever! *gives reviewers cookies.*


	10. Chapter 8: F, I, S

SCW: O-

Ariana: What's your crappy excuse so we can own you.

SCW: mini writer's block with chapter 9. I decided to…*dodges grenade* end it in an evil way *dodges rabid chipmunk.* well, there goes alvin.. oh well. Beside's I'm working on a Kingdom Hearts Story as well so…yeah…

Ariana: Is that one going up?

SCW: no. maybe…I don't know. Oh and by the way in case any of you were wondering about my last oneshot no I don't care for that pairing so you don't have to worry about too many of those. The only pairing I despise with every fiber of my being is RussiaXAmerica. I hate that pairing and no I don't care if you do. It's creepy, has no real back to it like others, and is just nasty.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**Chapter 8: Flashbacks, Introductions, and Suspicion**

Apparently it had been the pain medication that had been talking. Arthur never spoke about it again and Kiku was too busy getting his arm checked on. Alfred stayed near Arthur on Kiku's side trying to keep Kiku a nice distance away. Heck, while they had slept he had moved Arthur's bed over a foot. He couldn't do much other than that though, his shoulder was still weak. Thanks to that bullet hole. That wasn't the worst. Ariana had actually taken the time to scold him and threaten him.

!~!FLASHBACK!~!

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Ariana snapped at Alfred. She had pulled him aside in the hospital. Right next to the morgue, and had allowed herself to fade a bit so she was a bit less noticeable. He stared at her, well to e side of her._

"_You can't go insane like that. Did you ever think what this might do to Arthur?" Alfred frowned and shook his head. Ariana smacked him in the back of his head, nearly dislodging his glasses._

"_Think about it, just after Arthur gets shot, something strange happens. In plain view three men, including the bastard that shot him are twisted and torn up. By nothing they can see. Adding on to the fire, Frank is very obsessed with the supernatural. To a 'please tell me that's a playboy in your hands not a TAPS.' Degree. I saw him eyeing Arthur like he just got a new lab rat." Ariana snapped. Her hand twitched near her hand guns grip. Like she wanted to shoot Alfred again. Alfred gaped. He hadn't known about Frank. If he had he would have tried his best to stay hidden. He didn't think long on it. A strong burst of pain carpet bombed his train of thought. He yelped an grabbed his shoulder. Ariana grinned._

"_Wondering what I shot you with?" Alfred nodded still clutching his shoulder. _

"_A bullet dipped in a few things, they aren't important. All you need to know is they hurt like a slut. The would should go away in a few days. The pain…depends. Could be gone a few minutes from now, or a few weeks. Just to remind you not to do anything stupid again." She turned away but paused._

"_Alfred, you ever pull anything like that again…I'll aim lower. Got that." He nodded vigorously. She smiled (sadistically) then left. Alfred held his shoulder a little longer before leaving as well. Not liking all of the other ghosts surrounding him. Did he forget to say he hated hospitals._

!~!END!~!

It had been two weeks since then. Both Kiku and Arthur were discharged but told to keep it easy. Arthur wasn't too happy with the thought of Kiku being put back in the line of fire when his arm was still weak. Arthur's leg had all but healed. He could put most of his weight on it and not worry about it giving out. He just couldn't dodge as fast. When he told Kiku, the Japanese man smiled warmly and told him he'd be fine. Arthur stayed silent after that, not wanting to anger the petite officer.

Alfred had stayed near Arthur but always spoke about things like sports and burgers. One time he mentioned Arthur trying on a damsel in distress dress but quickly went on to something else. He even told Arthur that he sometimes snuck into M*donalds and swiped burgers when people weren't looking. Arthur scolded him for that but let go of the dress thing. Not only that but, a few nights ago Arthur had mumbled his name in his sleep. Sure it sounded exasperated but Alfred would take it.

It was a few days after the English and Japanese team got back to work when they heard a new detective was coming to the station. He arrived an hour after the station got the news. Frank made them introduce themselves and give their nationality. Considering the station was multi- cultural. Everyone was from a different area.

"Hello I'm Heracles Karpusi, I'm from Greece." He said in a quiet and nearly monotone voice. After that the new detective was taken to Franks office. So Frank could sort things out for him. A half hour later Arthur and Kiku were called into the office.

"I've decided that a pair of wounded officers would be bad. You never know when something bad may happen. So officer Honda will be Detective Karpusi's temporary partner. Officer Kirkland, your temporary partner will be my personal assistant. Derek. Like Ludwig he doesn't have a last name…so don't worry, and this is temporary." With that they were dismissed. The two officers decided to see each other during lunch break. Alfred did a little dance and silently laughed at Kiku.

**!~!Intermission!~!**

**By all means, put Alfred bragging like hell about his win. **

**Arthur's time with Kiku has just been halved.**

**This makes a happy Alfred. :D**

**!~!End!~!**

Arthur jumped as soon as he opened the door to his office. A very tall, about six foot two, and unfamiliar man sat on the chair in the corner of the room. Staring at him like a baby would a new toy.

**!~!intermission!~!**

**And we all know what babies do to their toys.**

**Throw them around and give them hell. Poor Arthur.D:**

**!~!end!~!**

He had a monstrous build. He looked like he could bench press Ivan, the stations best interrogator. He had heavy set muddy hazel eyes and straight dirty blonde hair. He had a few scars on his face and uncovered forearms. Alfred was pretty sure he had seen the guy on most wanted. He moved closer to Arthur, not very willing to let gorilla face near Arthur. This guy made Arthur look like a porcelain doll, easy to break and injure.

"Hello officer Kirkland. I'm Derek, your new buddy, pal, partner. Can I call you Arthur? Great. So what's the agenda for today?" Alfred was proud of Arthur. Despite the murderously annoyed glint in Arthur's eyes his face never changed. Derek stood, an intimidating smile on his face. Arthur didn't even flinch. He sighed and answered Derek.

"I was going to finish my shift patrolling the streets as usual." He didn't like how Derek's eyes looked so blood thirsty. He glanced back at Alfred when he felt an icy hand rest on his shoulder. As if ready to pull him out of the way if Derek tried to touch him. For some reason it comforted him. Gave him a sense of ease. Derek grinned and reached for Arthur but paused. He was looking at Arthur's shoulder, a confused expression on his face.

"What's on your shoulder?" he had noticed the imprint Alfred's hand made on the black fabric. When he reached for it Alfred pulled him back, causing Arthur to eep and stumble back. Derek raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"It appears that you have a little birdy on your shoulder." Arthur's glare could freeze Satan (or whoever evil) in his tracks. Alfred held Arthur close to himself. The American _really_ didn't like this guy. Arthur more than likely didn't either. He didn't like the feel he got off of Derek. Like a bull thinking to take out a bunny. Alfred felt like the guy was waiting for the camera's to shut off so he could hurt Arthur.

"Well, we should get going. Don't want the baddies running around making trouble." Derek stepped towards the door but Alfred took it as a step towards Arthur. And pulled him away once more. Derek grinned even wider. This bunny would be fun to mess with, then crush.

!~!LATER ON PATROL!~!

"Arthur." Celestina's voice cracked over the radio.

"Yes." Arthur kept most of his attention on the road, sparing only a little for the radio.

"A call came out, it's some drug addict causing trouble." She gave them coordinates, he was only four blocks away. Derek grinned.

"Be careful, they say he's violent. Oh and he's swinging around a spiked stick."

"Alright." Arthur sped his cruiser up. Alfred sat behind him watching the scenery pass by. He was always watching Derek out of the corner of his eyes though. Arthur could feel the hate rolling off of the ghost. He really hoped he didn't have to pry an angry ghost off a dead or mangled temporary partner. Boy would that suck.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: DUCK!DUCKDUCKDUCKDUCKDUCKDUCK! FOUR PAGES! I'm so sorry! Usually I make them five or more pages long, I thought this one was five! SON OF A SKITTLE BISCUIT!

Ariana: at least it's a chapter and you have introduced Derek! That'll speed up the story won't it?

SCW: Yeah but still…heck do you people even like this story? I'm so sorry for the shorter chapter I swear the next one is very long. Five full pages of five star notebook…duck this didn't even break 1,650.


	11. Chapter 9: Just Back Away Slow

SCW: okay real quick. I'm putting this chapter up because I want to give you all a gift. Thank XxDailyDreamxX, that review was epic. Just epic dear. It's beautiful to hear someone likes this story so much. Sad thing is I won't be updating until next week. I decided against waiting until I finished Chapter 10 to put this up. I promise this is longer, too. I've been busy on my PSP (love it to death. If anything happens to it there will be hell to pay.

Ariana: on a side note the only reason she blocks out da*n. is because she can't type it, she tried and her fingers refused to work. She became ghs and so on and so forth. It wasn't pretty.

SCW: Yeah, I literally can't cuss. I say the a word and my entire left side goes numb, my right side tingles and my lungs decide to go on vacation. It's not fun, so I don't even want to risk it on the computer. No more OC's I promise, unless there's a problem then yeah some nameless person will pop up for three second's to get arrested. That's it I promise.

Ariana: If she goes against it you all get to beat her with sticks.

SCW: ….just read. To toss out. If I owned this…do you really think I'd be writing fan fiction about it? Yeah didn't think so.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**Chapter 9: Just Back Away Slow**

It was very easy to find the druggie. If the dancing and shouting and pointy stick waving were anything to go by. Derek was the first out of the car. Arthur second and Alfred third. Arthur decided to hang back a bit to see how his temporary pain-er-partner, handled the problem.

"What seems to be the problem?"Derek loomed over the man who screamed and swung at him. Derek grinned and caught I easily. His arm flexed and the poorly made stick creaked and squealed under pressure before breaking.

"Hey now, all I did was ask a question. No need to get violent sir. What seems to be the problem?" Derek had an odd expression, a mix between amusement and hatred. Arthur frowned.

"Alfred, if he takes a swing at the man, can you stop it?" Alfred nodded. Being dead tended to give you a boost in strength. Arthur watched, ready to intervene if anything got out of hand. The man stuttered out angry curses and apologies. Then, he threw the remaining stick at Arthur. Arthur didn't even blink when he knocked it away. It clattered to te ground beside the cruiser. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"You know, assaulting an officer is against the law. Assaulting two is just asking for it. Not only that but you've been causing distress to these people. That's another no no. three strikes, you're out." Derek grabbed the man's arm roughly. Yanking it behind the man's back, until a small crack was heard. Derek ignored the man's panicked thrashing and snatched the other arm.

"Officer Kirkland, would you mind slapping on the iron bracelets. My hands are a little full." Arthur nodded and pulled his handcuffs out. As soon as the man heard the familiar jingle he started thrashing harder. A particularly hard tug and the man was free. He lunged at what seemed to be the easier target, Arthur. That or he was aiming for the handcuffs, the bane of his existence. Alfred intercepted him in mid air. Throwing his shoulder into the man sending him crashing to the asphalt. Derek pounced on him, laughing in amusement. He waited for Arthur to cuff him before heaving him up.

"Frisky twit aren't you." He practically threw the man into the backseat. He nearly choked him, slamming the seatbelt on him. Arthur sighed.

"There's no need to slam him around like that." Derek grinned.

"I think there is. He tried to hurt me and went at you twice. That's enough reason for me." Derek closed the door, nearly catching the man's foot. The man cursed at the two furiously. Alfred sat beside him making faces the whole time they drove back. Ivan, their tallest and scariest interrogator met them at the entrance.

"Thank you, I will take it from here, da." The Russian took the man from Derek's bone crushing grip. The man, since he had seen Ivan at the door, had gone completely rigid. He looked considerably paler and about to pass out. Ivan started humming some Russian tune as he strolled off. Unaware of the effect he was having on the druggie.

!~!Back At Arthur's House!~!

"That man is a beast." Arthur leaned against the front door. Looking tired and sore. Alfred frowned. The pig faced bastard had made every arrest, two others besides the druggie, heck. He sprained one guys wrist and, well the other fainted as soon as he saw Derek. Arthur had to pry Derek off both times. At one point Derek looked ready to punch Arthur for interfering so much. Though the feeling of something (Alfred) burning death rays into his neck prevented him. (what better way to behead someone then by glaring at the neck?)

Arthur removed his black jacket and tie, then shuffled his way to the couch. Alfred took the clothing from Arthur and hung them up downstairs. Then went back up to sit beside Arthur. He watched the TV quietly. After a bit he laid down, resting his head on Arthur's warm and very comfortable lap. Arthur was too tired to care or push him off. The two sat in silence, Alfred enjoying the heat radiating through his cold body and Arthur enjoying the peace. Then Francis and Matthew arrived. Alfred sighed and sank through the couch, the floor and then into the downstairs.

"That man is an animal!" Francis exclaimed as soon as he saw Arthur. Matthew nodded silently, not liking what the man was doing to the only other officer to really take care of him. Arthur had been very nice to Matthew during his first few weeks. He and Francis had looked out for him, heck Francis had taken a knife to the shoulder for him. Arthur sighed and stood.

"Kitchen's all yours. I'm going to go get changed." He said brushing past them and heading downstairs. He groaned when he entered his room to find Alfred digging out his deep green silk night shirt and pants.

"Alfred, I am not wearing my pajamas around the house." He scowled. Alfred pouted.

"Aw, but come on! It makes no sense to get into some other outfit, just to get out of it like three seconds later! Please!" Arthur looked like he was weighing his options before sighing and taking the slippery fabric. Arthur didn't know it but the real reason for the silk instead of his normal attire, was because Alfred wanted to see what Arthur looked like in silk.

"These were a gift from Tara, haven't worn them much though." Arthur stepped out. He blushed at the way Alfred stared at him.

"You had better not be mentally stripping me." He growled. The blush on the ghost's face told him he had hit the mark spot on. He threw a nearby sock at Alfred, it sailed right through Alfred's head. The dead cheeky git grinned. Arthur huffed and stormed out. Ignoring the intense stare to his rear.

Francis and Matthew had started on supper as soon as he had left to get changed. So the smell of food had attached itself to the air. Arthur pointed out where everything was, slapping away curious hands when necessary. While Alfred poked around downstairs. He quickly learned that Arthur loved bunnies. A lot of small, usually unnoticeable things had bunny prints or stickers on them. Alfred filed that into useful-junk-for-later-enjoyment. He was just about to really look into Arthur's closet when a sentence caught his attention.

"Isn't about this time when chief starts going a bit strange?" it sounded like Matthew.

"Huh? Oh you mean when he goes absolutely bonkers for a month?" Arthur this time.

"Yeah, maybe that's why he split you two up. Then paired you with his assistance." Matthew again.

"If that's the only reason for him putting me with the bastard, I'm tazoring him." Alfred decided he'd help Arthur with that. He heard the other two agreeing. Alfred felt sort of proud to know his younger reincarnated brother was agreeing to something violent. And watching out for Arthur.

"Why don't we just put him in a game of hockey with Mathieu? " Now Francis.

"Hmmm, that would be entertaining." Arthur sounded thoughtful.

"I could use a curling stone instead of a hockey puck, just to add something extra." Go Mattie! Alfred heard them say a few more things but they weren't too interesting so he ignored them. Though he was curious as to what they meant by frank going crazy. Wasn't he already crazy enough? Alfred decided not to dwell on it. He'd rather ask Arthur than over think himself.

Speaking…thinking of Arthur, Alfred was starting to wonder what Arthur thought about him. It was grating on his nerves, what if he was hindering Arthur more than helping? What if Arthur hated him? So many what if's floated through his mind. He had even started dreaming weird. Arthur would either send him away or…um…yeah…his mind was so conflicted, and he hated it. He hated the feelings bouncing around in his head like chimpanzees high on Mountain Dew. Alfred paused in his thoughts, looking around in surprise.

In all of his moody thoughts he had accidentally switched his body to auto pilot. He was in Arthur's study. Alfred sighed and turned around, he had the feeling if Arthur caught him in there he'd be in for a world of hurt. A glimmer made him stop just before he went through the door. On the mildly cluttered desk was a flipped over picture. The back looked torn, as if someone had tried to get to the picture, but gave up. He made his way through a few things then stopped in front of it. He reached to grab it, then paused. What if it was Arthur who had torn it. What if this held a very painful reminder or memory. Alfred didn't want to look at it, then somehow bring it up and hurt his officer. Or tick him off. Both were bad.

His hand moved away…then another thought popped up in his head. What if it gave him a better clue of Arthur, more of his past or personality. Why he acted like he normally did. Or what if it was a photo of Arthur in a French maid outfit or…a princess outfit… the ghost's hand had never moved faster. He grabbed the frame and lifted it. It wasn't Arthur in a dress, it was a family photo.

Angus, if he remembered correctly, looked only around eleven. He sat beside Seamus, who looked ten. An eight year old Merfyn sat towards the middle. Tara sat beside Merfyn holding him close. On her lap was…Arthur. A two year old Arthur. Alfred could have squealed but that would have been unheroic. Arthur looked so innocent and happy. His big bright green eyes seemed to look at everything with excitement and curiosity. He was adorable with his pudgy cheeks and moppy bright blonde hair. Well to Alfred anyway. Alfred frowned. What was a picture like this doing flipped over. Why was the back ripped, why would the Englishman have been trying to get to it so violently?...great another question to add to the growing pile. Alfred sighed and put the photo down, hiding its contents from the world once more. He left quickly when he heard Arthur call him.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Hey Arthur?" Alfred asked into the darkness.

"Hm." Arthur sounded tired. Alfred floated down beside him.

"I've got two questions." Another hm, with a shift of a body added to it. Alfred went on.

"What did you mean when you guys said the goes wonky? Frank that is." A sigh.

"A few weeks every year Frank starts going a little over board with the ghost claims. He starts sending us to where ever he believes there's a dead person to be found. One time he had us spend an entire night in a cemetery. Let's just say ghosts do not like it when you accidentally trip over their grave. And pull up the flower they've been growing for a long time." Alfred nodded.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Be honest…"

"Alright?"

"What…What do you think of me?

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: INCOMING! DIVE DIVE DIVE!

Ariana: Did you seriously leave them with a cliff hanger? Oh boy am I glad for my lack of life. Hey! Aim at her not me! I'm not writing this darn thing! If I was I'd be appearing more often!

SCW: *comes up wearing military grade helmet.* sorry but, I had to. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I promise I'll try my *dodges random painful and sharp objects. Tosses back grenade.* best to get them out as fast as possible…oh duck well I just learned that I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled…two weeks from now…..Oh duck…

Ariana: Your hands are shaking…

SCW: ANYONE COME NEAR ME WITH A *%^%%^%%*&$^%^*(&*i$!$ NEEDLE GETS BEATEN INTO THE ^$&($^%&$^&$^ DIRT! *cowers*


	12. Chapter 10: You See

SCW: Have you ever had your wisdom teeth removed? How about all four… did you feel the urge to write up a storm until your hand fell off and your fingers went numb? No. neither did I yes I realize that there are plenty of people who have had their wisdom's removed, they should know what it's like. I couldn't write anything… I ended up playing dissidia off the yin yang. But I finally finished 10 to a satisfactory level so here we go.

Ariana: she wouldn't stop moaning and groaning about how annoying it was…though the nearby store has run out of pudding… oh by the way some of your reviews made SCW laugh so hard she couldn't breathe for all of 15 seconds…thank everything for her singer's lungs.

SCW: and I had to worry about cabaret so it hasn't been fun…oh well no more whining! Time to read!

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**Chapter 10: You See.**

The lamplight clicked on and Arthur rolled over.

"What? What brought this up?" Arthur looked genuinely curious and confused. Alfred's face grew red.

"What do you think of me?" his voice sounded quieter.

"In general? My opinion of you?" Alfred nodded. Sinking a bit into the mattress. Arthur looked at the ceiling in thought.

"I think…you're brash, running into things without much, if any, thought. You have the largest ego I have seen in a while. You also have the strangest habit of calling yourself a hero every other hour." Arthur paused. Alfred winced, so far so bad.

"You mean well though. You seem trustworthy, not quick to abandon anyone and honest. A rare trait these days. I suppose I don't mind you're company all that much. There's never a boring day when you're around that's for certain." Arthur turned back on his side. He seemed a little red, oh wait, that was just a blush. Alfred grinned so wide his face would have hurt if he had them.

"So I'm not making your job harder?"

" No. I suppose not. Now belt up I'm tired." Arthur clicked off the light and tried to burrow into the blanket. Alfred let him, too happy to care. So Arthur thought he wasn't useless! Alfred was doing his, as Arthur put it, childish git dance. It was his happy dance really. But he didn't want Arthur to change his mind so he did it in his head.

!~!NEXT DAY!~!

Arthur had gotten used to leaving the bathroom to the smell of his shampoo (rain) and breakfast. He got dressed quickly and headed upstairs. It was rather nice to be able to wake up to such pleasant things. On many occasions Arthur had woken up with Alfred curled around him. Not touching but still acting as a shield. Though his sleep muddled brain never really noticed until the shower fully woke him up. He felt comforted by it. Though he didn't know what to make of the fluttery feelings in his stomach. They only seemed to plague him when he saw Alfred's peaceful expression. It was quite frustrating really. How was he supposed to do his job if his invisible partner…Arthur frowned. Since when had Alfred become his partner? He groaned and made his way to the kitchen. The American greeted his as usual and helped him make his precious tea. Arthur had taught the git to never mess with his tea after a certain incident about one week ago. He silently thanked anything that cared that Alfred was afraid of Ariana. Alfred set his breakfast down and watched him eat. Slightly unnerving to be honest. Arthur couldn't help but worry. What if he accidentally spilled his tea or something silly like that.

Since when did he care about what he did in front of Alfred? Arthur could have slammed his head down on the table.

"Hey Artie, you feelin' okay?" Arthur flinched in surprise and nodded. Alfred frowned, disbelief clear in his eyes.

"You look pale…well, paler than usual. Maybe you should stay home today." Arthur swallowed his tea and shook his head.

"I have never taken a sick day. Not for five years. I'd like to keep that record thank-" a phone being shoved in his hand stopped him.

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure no one will mind if you skip one day." Alfred didn't let Arthur's hand go. Making sure Arthur never put the phone down.

"Who will keep Ariana out of trouble?"He was starting to break. A day sitting at home drinking tea and relaxing sounded wonderful.

"Celestina will."

"Are you kidding me? The two are partners in mischief. Celestina would help Ariana."

"Please Artie!" Arthur hesitated. Then sighed and dialed in Celestina's desk phone number. It rung once before someone picked it up. He didn't expect to hear Ariana.

"What are you doing with Celestina's phone?"

"She's busy plotting Derek's painful death…what? No, he 'd probably break the iron maiden. Stupid steroids bastard." Arthur sighed.

"Tell Celestina I'm calling in sick."

"Are you sick or do you just want to stay home. For once." Arthur didn't answer. Leave it to Ariana to call him out on it. He forgot that when Ariana was alive she had had two children. Nothing could prepare you better for the real world than children. She could tell when someone was lying just after knowing them for four months.

"It's the second one isn't it… alright! Tina, 'ey Tina! Put the machete's away and get the piranha tank!" they heard a happy cheer on the other end of the phone. Arthur rolled his eyes and said thanks before hanging up.

"Piranha tank?"

"Don't ask." Arthur set the phone down and went back downstairs to get back into his favorite cotton pyjama's. today was more about relaxation than anything. What was more comfortable than sleep wear! When Arthur came back upstairs he found Alfred sitting on the couch just turning on the TV. Arthur took care of the dishes left from breakfast and got out his three fourth's of the way done embroidery. He grabbed another new cloth just in case he finished with the first.

After some time he had finished. He paused, not knowing what to put on it. After listening to Alfred laugh at whatever happened he got an idea.

"Alfred." The ghost instantly focused on him.

"What did you say your full name was again?" Alfred looked confused.

"Alfred F. Jones. Why?"

"No reason." Arthur set the new cloth up and started moving the needle. Tracing out a pattern. As if getting a feel as to what he was going to do. Then he grabbed the blue, red, and white threads. Then, he got to work. Alfred lost interest and focused once more on the show.

Arthur lost all sense of time and place as soon as his threaded needle pressed into the cloth. His hand started moving on auto pilot. Taking what Arthur had traced out and bringing it to life. He hadn't even realized it was past lunch time until his stomach growled. He blinked and reality settled back in. the blank look in his eyes faded back into the usual gleam. Alfred looked at him with a grin. Arthur snapped the finished cloth over the other one. Hiding the design from bright blue eyes. Alfred frowned.

"So, what are you working on now?" he asked trying to lift the white cloth. Arthur pulled it and his legs to his chest, shielding it.

"Nothing you should worry about." Alfred pouted.

"Anyway it's time for lunch." Arthur stood. He hurriedly placed the embroidery away. Then darted to the kitchen, Alfred close behind. The American was grinning widely, plotting how to get his officer to tell him. A few idea's popped up in his mind but they weren't exactly…PG.

Alfred, after much fussing, cooked up lunch. Arthur ate quickly eager to get back to his embroidery. He did the dishes then went straight back to the waiting fabric. Alfred watched in amusement. He thought it was pretty funny to see the normally calm Englishman so flustered. Alfred floated back into the living room and focused once more on the TV.

It remained quiet for quite some time, until, an hour late. Someone knocked on the door. It opened to Celestina's voice.

"Arthur! Frank sent us to check up on you!" she called out. Arthur told her he was in the living room. She appeared a moment later. Her uniform seemed a little wet. Ariana, who was always seen with her partner, wasn't there.

"Where's Ariana?" Arthur asked covering and putting away his embroidery.

"Oh, the piranha's got a little frisky so she had to go into the tank to calm them down. Let's just say it's a good thing she's dead."

**!~!INTERMISSION!~!**

**Yes, Celestina knows Ariana's dead. Other than Arthur and Alfred though no one else does.**

**No, Tina knows nothing about Alfred. Just that Arthur can see things other's can't.**

**!~!END!~!**

Ariana came in a few moments later dusting off her uniform.

"Thank everything for spare uniforms." She sighed leaning against the wall.

"Did she say piranha's?" Alfred looked shocked, Ariana rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we do have a piranha tank, yes they have been trained to eat Derek on sight." She responded as if everyone knew that.

"Though we had to get him a new hat." Celestina smiled. Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples. Mumbling something about messed up co-workers. Alfred grinned. He decided that anyone that guarded Arthur like they did was cool in his book. Arthur stood.

"Why did frank send you to check up on me?"

"Oh! He was "worried" about you…well him and a third of the police force. Maybe more, we didn't ask." Ariana shrugged and Celestina nodded happily.

"Sooo….will I get to see the piranha's?" Alfred stood as well, excitement rolling off him.

"Would you stop with the piranha's!" Alfred pouted. Ariana sat down on the floor and started wringing her hair. A small puddle began to form underneath it. Obviously her hair did not enjoy being wet. Celestina slapped her on the back of her head.

"Stop making a mess!" she scolded. Ariana pouted and let go of the thick black locks.

"Hey, my hair never had time to dry. Frank sent us off too quickly." She whined. Celestina sighed. Alfred floated off to get a towel while Arthur sat back down. Alfred in a usual show of childishness decided to surprise Ariana. He made sure he was behind her then popped up. She yelped and grabbed his arm before she threw him over her shoulder. He squeaked and flew through the air, right at Arthur. The towel floated down harmlessly as Alfred crashed through Arthur. Key word being through. Arthur only felt a cool rush of air before black enveloped his vision. As Alfred fell into the wall behind the couch, Arthur fell to the side, unconscious. Celestina stared at him confused. Ariana cursed and yanked the fluffy cloth off her face. She cursed again and stood, rushing over to Arthur.

"Alfred you bastard!" she cursed out, trying to make sure Arthur was just unconscious. Alfred stumbled back into the room holding his shoulder.

"You didn't have to throw me-Holy crap Arthur!" all pain was immediately gone from Alfred's body. Swept away by a wave of worry and numbness. His entire body hummed with shock…and, a strange sense of power. He frowned and reached over to touch Arthur's arm. Ariana slapped it away.

"What happened?" Celestina asked. She was kind of miffed that she couldn't see what was going on…

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: yes yes another cliff hanger. But 11 is already in the works. Hey just be glad that I actually update at a reasonable time. With some of my favorite stories I've been waiting for over two months! I swear I will never do that to any of you!

Ariana: we'll make sure she doesn't! by the way, thanks for all the reviews despite her flaky updating. It's really nice of you.

Celestina: don't get sentimental, though I will admit, we haven't seen one flame yet in any of her stories, that's just amazing.

SCW: I feel lucky to have such nice reviewers. Though now that we brought it up you all know someone is gonna take that as a challenge and just flame the crap out of this…or one of the others… by the way don't worry. Unlike some writers I won't go all crazy when I do get one, if I ever do. I'll just power through and laugh at their sad attempt to bring me down. Then flay them with a spork… well any who, next chapter should be up within the week! Thanks again for being so kind to me despite my sad attempts of updating.


	13. Chapter 11:Whatever I titled this as

SCW: Huh? i can finally update?...YES! YES! THANK YOU ANY PERSON WHO'LL LISTEN! i have been trying since forever to get this to you! stupid f*%&$*$ error type 2 had to be a butt and not let me! I had this ready on the week that i said it would be but the stupid error wouldn't even let me see my story! dear gosh you don't know how mad that made me. Have you ever been so mad you chucked a sock at your computer screen hoping it woud ignite on impact and destroy all errors in some way...yeah... no just read and no it's not my fault this took so long.

Ariana: *chucks gernade at picture of error screen.* DIE!

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**Chapter 11: Explanations & Plots**

"Dippo over here decided to surprise me." Ariana huffed angrily.

"Oh…yeah really bad idea." Celestina winced, Ariana nodded.

"Yeah exactly. Anyway, you know how Arthur's… oh… how to put this…life energy I suppose. Is on the mythical/supernatural range." Celestina nodded, a frown slowly making its way onto her lips.

"Well when Alfred decided to play jack rabbit I threw him over my shoulder. Apparently at Arthur, I don't know the towel covered my eyes. More than likely though. Alfred stole enough energy to knock Arthur out." Alfred drew his head closer to his shoulders. A guilty expression on his face.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" he asked making sure to put the couch between Arthur and him.

"Who knows, depends on how much energy you took. The last bastard stole enough to knock him out for three days. It wasn't pretty. Though I did enjoy helping Kiku own the sorry son of a skittle biscuit. His screams of agony and mercy were quite lovely!" both Alfred and Celestina cringed away from her. She ignored it in favor of picking up Arthur. She was pretty strong for her size.

**!~!Intermission!~!**

**Ariana: HEY! 5'3" isn't short! I oughta' whip your sorry-*technical difficulties please stand by* MOTHA-! *random reviewer throws cleats at her and knocks her out.***

**Random reviewer: Shut yo' nasty face! Okay get on with the story now. *me: sweatdrop***

**!~!End!~!**

"Let's get him to his bed, dang he is light for his size." Ariana made her way downstairs. Careful not to bump Arthur into anything. Though she did kick Alfred using Arthur's leg. Muttering about troublesome smurf tards. When they got to the bed in Arthur's room she dumped the Englishman down. As if not wanting to touch him anymore.

"Not even most wanted duded tired him out as much." Alfred looked very guilty.

"Speaking of that idiot, we had Roderich and Elizaveta look up the dudes history. They'll be here in an hour, we need to leave now. He should be fine with you though." Celestina didn't look like she wanted to leave. Ariana sighed and turned away. Only to whip back around and grab Alfred by his white shirt.

"I swear on my grave, you hurt him anymore and I'll gut you with a spork. Do you understand me dippo?" he nodded vigorously. She let him go and stalked out the door angrily. Celestina looked in his general direction, waved and left. Alfred sighed and flopped down beside Arthur. He looked at the sleeping Englishman beside him and frowned. Arthur looked paler than usual. Even though his breathing was even his face had a tinge of pain to it.

"Sorry Arthur. I didn't know that would happen. I hope you're not in too much pain. Or any at all, yeah, that would be best." Alfred said even though Arthur wouldn't answer. The green eyed man didn't even twitch. Alfred sighed once more. He left the Brit and went upstairs to turn off the TV. He paused near the table that held the embroidery. He glanced around as if expecting Arthur to pop out of nowhere. Then snatch the white fabric up in an attempt to shield it from Alfred's eyes. He opened the drawer, a guilty feeling nagging at him. He pulled the cloth out and lifted off the embroidery on top of it.

In elaborate and delicate, almost feminine, his initials A.F.J were pressed into the fabric. In his own flags colors red, white, and blue, as if the flag itself had been folded into his name. it wasn't finished, the F and J didn't have half of their shapes out. The guilt hit him like a heard of camels.

Arthur had been working so hard to make something like this, and how did Alfred repay him? By scaring one of his friends and leeching out his life. Not only that but Arthur had put up with his antics. (The electrified toilet flush handle gag had Arthur winging random herbs at him angrily. That lemongrass was a b****.) answered his many questions patiently and even kept Ariana from maiming him. Yet he never threw him out, or sent him away permanently. Like he should have. Alfred couldn't think of any way to repay the kind officer. None, whatsoever, sad huh. The hero was supposed to be the one giving things to the damsel and answering her…his questions. Alfred put the embroidery back and turned off the TV. He headed back downstairs and went back to Arthur. He sat down on the edge of the bed and got lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice Arthur sitting up ten minutes later.

"Alfred? What's wrong?" Arthur asked, voice laced with sleep and curiosity. Alfred yelped and jumped up.

"Arthur! You're alive! And awake!" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm alive you git! Why the hell wouldn't I be?" yep, Arthur was definitely fine.

"Because Ariana said you weren't and it would take a while for you to wake up because I did something stupid!"

"Oh, you mean your stupid prank? No can't say that was a bright idea. All I remember though is you crashing into me. Then waking up here. Feeling like I want to go right back to sleep. I suppose Ariana explained to you what happened?" Alfred nodded. Not even realizing he had floated fully onto the bed.

"I…was worried…um… sorry Arthur." Arthur tilted his head to the side with a frown.

"For what? Did you do something else while I was asleep? !"

"No! um…" Arthurs frown deepened.

"What is it lad? What could possibly wipe that smile off your face?"

"I hurt you…again…" Alfred didn't sound right. It worried Arthur.

"Come here love." Arthur opened his arms up. Alfred looked hesitant then slowly leaned over into Arthur's embrace. Willing his body to be solid. Using the energy he had stolen from Arthur to do so. He sighed in shame. Arthur's arms wrapped around him.

"Is that what has you down? Alfred, you didn't hurt me. If I'm awake now that means you didn't take as much as you think. To be honest I can't ever imagine you hurting me purposefully." Arthur held Alfred close, rocking back and forth. A sudden memory made him smile.

"You know, whenever peter had a nightmare or got injured, the first person he'd go to was me. Never Merfyn or Tara or Seamus or Angus…me. He used to cry and mess up my shirt, then call me a jerk…while still clinging to me like a monkey." Alfred frowned…since he was dead he couldn't cry anymore.

"What happened?" he asked clutching Arthur's shirt. The warmth radiating from his body was so very nice.

"I was reassigned here. Peter was sent to some distant friends of Angus. A Swedish man named Berwald. Very intimidating but playful. And a Finnish man named Tino. A sweet man, as long as you don't threaten to hurt any of his friends. He once broke a parking meter in half and used it as a club against someone who had attacked Berwald." Alfred sat up, Arthur's arms falling away in surprise.

"Do you miss them?" Arthur blinked and tilted his head to the side. Alfred had an odd look on his face.

"Who?"

"Your family!" Oh dear.

"Why?" he eeped as Alfred got much too close for comfort.

"Do you?" he was very close, Arthur leaned back a bit.

"A…little." He yelped when he was pulled into a hug and off the bed into the air.

"I know how to repay you!" Alfred whipped the poor officer around. Arthur didn't have the strength to fight against the ghost's hold. Who the hell decided to give ghosts superhuman strength? !

**!~!Intermission!~!**

**Me…deal with it Iggy. My story my world.**

**!~!end!~!**

"A-Alfred!" Arthur's body groaned at the rough treatment. He yelped when he heard someone open the door upstairs. Alfred dropped him.

"Arthur?"

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: There we go. Now if you'll excuse me I want to curl up and sleep. By the way, no I don't take that as a flame dear. Flames are hate messages without excuses. You gave one. Oh and I never got as many reviews for the last chapter so I can only assume it's because it sucked…I do hope this one is a bit better. Terribly sorry if it isn't! *bows* thanks!


	14. Chapter 12: A Little More

SCW: Okay so this would have gone up Monday but…dippy here spilled razzleberry tea all over her keyboard so it was wonked up for a bit. E would come out like er, 5 was impossible to type and so on and so forth. Therefore only cappable drinks next to the typie device! Lesson learned! Coincidentally it was when I was typing in skimming stones by sleepthief that I realized the keyboard was working right again….If you know the song you rock, if not….you poor sheltered child…

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**Chapter 12: A Little More.**

"Who's that?" Alfred asked, forgetting the fact that he had just dropped Arthur.

"Down here Elizabeta!" Arthur called out, while trying to sit up. They heard two sets of footsteps pad their way down the stairs. Arthur quickly got into a sitting position before the door opened. The information officer and one of the stations investigators walked in a moment later. Elizaveta was a Hungarian transfer who had arrived around two years ago. Most of the officers in the force were young graduates and she was no exception. Arthur was one of the younger but Matthew was practically the youngest. Roderich was an Austrian transfer who came at the same time as Elizaveta. Apparently she had refused to transfer without Roderich coming with her. He was her "husband" after all. No one messed with the Austrian without wishing they were dead later on. Elizaveta made sure of that. Only Gilbert, the stations other interrogator, managed to get away with it. That was only because the most brute force she could use on him was a frying pan to the face.

Elizaveta was actually pretty nice as long as you didn't look at Roderich wrong. Or if you were Celestina. The two were practically mortal enemies, each completely willing to put the other in the I.C.U. if given the chance. Which was why Ariana, Arthur, Roderich, and Gilbert went out of their way to keep the two in separate areas.

"Oh! There you are! Ariana mentioned you had fainted earlier. How are you feeling?" Elizaveta spoke first, entering the room and sitting down on the bed, Arthur made sure the two had plenty of room.

"I'm fine. We could go upstairs if that would be better for you." He offered, Elizaveta shook her head.

"No, you aren't feeling well, besides we only came to pass on some info on your new partner from hell. You won't believe what I managed to find." Arthur nodded and the three got comfortable.

"Okay." Elizaveta grabbed the file form Roderich and handed it to Arthur as a reference for him.

"This guy had one hell of a history, a bad one. When he was young his parents liked to teach him different ways to torture people. They were into it and decided he should be too, not only that but they were alcoholics. The father was practically a regular in county prison. The mom…she had a hand in quite a few felonies and gang related deaths. Not a pretty childhood. Somehow he managed to stay out of prison. Until age eighteen. He was found with a girl, his girlfriend, in his families basement. Or the torture chamber as it was labeled in the file. He had kept her locked away for over three days, only stopping once or twice to take a break. This guy has no sympathy, mercy or conscious at all. They locked him up and he stayed in jail for around a year before someone, we never found out who, bailed him out. Frank put him as his personal assistant about a month after his release." Elizaveta paused as Arthur opened the file. Alfred whispered something in his ear and he sighed. Fighting the urge to facepalm.

"That sounds like someone you'd see on Most Wanted." He finally got out. Roderich arched an eyebrow, Elizaveta nodded in agreement.

"Maybe, we didn't want to go any further. Roderich nearly threw up from some of the pictures." Elizaveta patted the Austrian's hand.

"I don't blame him." Arthur stared at some of the gruesome photo's Elizaveta had placed in the file. What was once human was now deformed and twisted into some kind of creature from hell. Alfred had stopped looking a while ago, Arthur hid the photo's once more.

"Those were some of the more docile pictures. The rest…even the most hardened officer would gag. I don't know how this animal got into the force, not with his record being so horrendous." Roderich spoke up, a frown on his face. Arthur was a decent friend to Roderich. Considering what the Englishman put up with, perverts, annoying friends and quite a few other things. Roderich respected the officer and his achievements. So to see the petite officer paired up with someone so violent and cruel…it worried him. Heck it worried anyone that knew Arthur even at a mild level. Elizaveta herself wasn't happy with the set up. She had told him she thought something was amiss. Honestly Roderich agreed with her, it was too odd that their chief would do such a thing.

"You may have heard this before but, please be careful. You're one of the few tolerable officers we have at the station. Some on the force would be devastated if something horrible like that were to happen to you. Like being killed by this man." Elizaveta stood, her job was done.

"If you were to be hurt by this man you'd also endanger the jobs of some of the others. They would most certainly want retribution if he did injure you severely." Roderich stood as well. Arthur smiled and nodded, he could think of a few. Some weren't on the force either. His siblings, namely Tara, would practically slaughter Derek. Angus might, Arthur couldn't really see it though. Not with how his elder brothers treated him a lot of the time. Tara most definitely, Merfyn… he'd tear the man apart mentally then he'd dirty his hands. Peter, oh peter would cry…maybe… yeah he'd cry. Francis would shoot him, Matthew would help Merfyn. And Alfred…Arthur said good bye to the officers and they closed the door behind them. Arthur turned to Alfred as soon as the front door closed.

"Alfred, what would you do if Derek hospitalized me…in anyway. (morgue included)" he decided to hear what the odd ghost would do. He was surprised when a flash of gray slid over Alfred's blue, blue eyes. The ghost smiled.

"I'd kill him." Was all Alfred said, in a voice slightly rougher than usual and deeper. The sudden drop in temperature wasn't the only thing that sent a shiver down Arthur's spine.

!~!With Elizaveta and Roderich!~!

"Eliza, you forgot to tell him something." Roderich said while he turned to face the woman. She frowned and sighed.

"He's already got enough stress on his shoulders, I don't want to add anymore by telling him something like that." She explained easing the car faster. The Austrian frowned.

"But this is closer to his life than anything else."

"So you want me to go back, storm into his room and declare that I _think _Kiku had another love interest. That I think that Kiku might break up with him soon for the new detective? Oh yes that will go over smoothly!" Elizaveta gripped the steering wheel tighter. Roderich shook his head.

"No, that would be cruel. I just hope it won't break him when he learns about it the hard way."

"You know, I think Arthur is drifting from Kiku too. He doesn't even seem bothered that he hasn't seen Kiku in four days! I just wish we could figure out who's stealing his heart." Elizaveta had a thoughtful expression on her face. Roderich knew that look…and he hated it.

!~!With Ludwig & Feliciano!~!

"Ve~ Ludwig! Guess what!" Feliciano's bubbly voice broke the sweet silence in the German officers room. Ludwig groaned and put his pen down. The energetic bundle of "joy" burst into the room a moment later. Feliciano tackled the German, who stood quickly to catch him. Ludwig set Feliciano down beside him and sighed.

" What Feliciano?" Ludwig had to suppress the smile that threatened to appear on his face. Feliciano, his boyfriend, (Feli was very persuasive that day.) could always find a way to make him smile. Feliciano pouted, sad about the lack of contact. He loved being able to feel Ludwig, even holding his hand gave Feliciano the feeling of safety. So the smile returned when Ludwig sat down and let Feliciano sit on his lap. What? The blinds were closed and so was the door so it was safe…well the blinds were closed enough. They could see out no one could see in.

"You know Arthur's new partner?" Ludwig frowned. That man gave Ludwig a dangerous vibe. He wrapped his arms around Feliciano's slender waist and nodded for him to continue.

"He had Arthur's file on his desk and he was putting a red "X" on his picture! I don't like him." Feliciano snuggled closer to Ludwig and looked up at him. Ludwig still had that frown on his face. That wasn't what he had expected at all. Not only that but someone was threatening one of his subordinates. He was second in command, it was his job to make sure all of his officers and other colleagues were safe. Each and every one of them. To hear someone within the station was threatening another more liked person…it unnerved him, and angered him a little. Ludwig didn't like the man either, but this just dropped his tolerance level to almost non-existent. No one on the force besides the Chief trusted that guy, at all, they hated him or feared him.

"Are you sure?" he wanted to be certain that the Italian was sure. Depending on that Ludwig would either keep Arthur where surveillance was good. Or put the two on a joint team. That way Arthur would never be alone with Derek. He wasn't going to risk an officers health or life. They didn't need that.

"Yeah, I set his coffee on his desk, glanced at the folder then got pushed out. He wasn't happy." Suddenly the door burst open startling the two inside. Ariana and Celestina stood in the doorway, looking like they had just run.

"Hey Feliciano, have you made your coffee rounds yet?" Ariana seemed excited. A very bad sign.

"Yeah." Feliciano looked confused. Ariana grinned deviously.

"Don't drink the coffee then. We spiked…I mean someone spiked the coffee with marmite." Celestina spoke quickly then left, Ariana close behind. From behind the door sudden sounds of coughing and liquid being spit out could be heard. A burly blur shot past the windows of Ludwig's office. Derek, looked to be running past the interrogation rooms to the bathrooms. Then the sound of disgusted groans and laughter could be detected. Feliciano and Ludwig stared at the door, then Feliciano reached over and dumped the disposable coffee cup into the trash bin.

!~!With Ivan and Yao!~!

The tall Russian closed the door behind him, an ominous click echoing throughout the interrogation room. The man in the chair whimpered as the white blonde smiled.

"Hello, mr…whoever you are." Ivan didn't care to remember the man's name. He was only there to see if he could get any more information on the sudden rise in drug dealing. Ivan stayed standing, he was more intimidating that way and it pleased him to be able to look down on their terrified faces.

"I'm sure you know what I'm here for, da?" The man nodded slowly, probably thinking he could remain silent long enough for help to arrive. Oh boy was this guy gonna be disappointed.

"It would be nice if you could answer them truthfully. I would hate to have to be the one informing your grieving family. *hinthintwinkwink* first I would like to know if you recognize any of these people." Ivan set the file down and opened it, allowing the man to view the numerous faces. He already looked shaken, ready to break, his file had said he was a familyish man anyway. One good threat and he was putty in Ivan's hands. The man had also been an addict, a drug that enhanced quite a number of regular abilities such as strength and agility. But at a price of eating away at their internal organs and nervous system. The man was about to glance down when he saw someone run past the doors window. He gasped and pointed.

"Him! That guy hangs out with the boss a lot. I'd recognize his face from anywhere!" Ivan arched an eyebrow. That easy? Darn, he had gone too fast. He vaguely remembered seeing that man around a lot, but he wasn't too sure.

"Yao, who was that?" he asked out, not even bothering to turn and face the two way mirror.

"Is he sure aru? That man was Derek, officer Kirkland's new temporary partner." A male and Chinese voice spoke over the intercom.

"Yeah I'm sure. The guy's kinda hard to forget or get mixed up… Man do I feel sorry for this Kirkland fellow." Now Ivan was frowning. Someone from the station was helping these people? Not only that but one of the smallest officers was partnered with him. Arthur, a well known and sort of…a little bit…kinda sorta liked comrade was very close to such a dangerous enemy? If Arthur got hurt that would make Kiku sad, and if Kiku was sad Yao was sad. A sad Yao was a ticked off Ivan. He'd have to look into this more. He nodded to the man and left, letting another officer take care of the man.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: TA DA! There we go! All nice and typed up despite the fact that it's late and I have D-Step tomorrow. Math too, and I suck at math. You people had better be happy! I'm struggling to keep this story on track with the plot I told you all this would be. I really don't want to disappoint any of you. Phamenia, I am listening to you and will try to incorporate more people into this story. Not my own too. Any other questions or otherwise please let me know.

Ariana: yeah, a writer with a lot of reviews is a fast updater! Not only that but we're getting back into the story after having a dissidia overrun, heck it's still there! By the way if the other's seemed out of character that's because she's not used to writing them so be quiet and don't gripe about it.


	15. Chapter 13: Here, Have Some Action

SCW: Hey and welcome to WHERE DID THAT WRITER GO! Today's subject is on me! Now I have about 2 reasons why this hasn't been updated. Reason 1. Some of you have severely ticked me off with the damn (I can finally say hell now!) comments about the large (4) number of OC's and other complaints (still weren't flames though so ha!) so I had to think of a way to shut the dweebs up. However I also wanted a way to thank the people who have been so kind to me and haven't given up on this thing so! I decided to kill two birds with one stone. You'll see what I mean in a second once you start reading! Enjoy…AND QUIT YOUR DAMN WHINING!

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**Chapter 13: Here, Have some Action**

The first thing that Arthur noticed when he entered his office was Francis and Matthew. The second thing he noticed was the grin on Francis' face. He sighed and started rubbing his temples, a headache quickly making itself known. That grin never meant well.

"What are you doing in my office?" Arthur sounded annoyed and tired. He really didn't need this at the moment.

"Mon cher! You should be happy to see us! We have been ordered by Ludwig to join you. Instead of a group of two its now four! We're a foursome!" Arthur took off his hat and winged it at the Frenchman, it hit him dead on the forehead.

"I-it's effective until your old partner returns." Matthew picked up the hat and dusted it off. Arthur frowned, he opened his mouth to say something but a hand 'patting' (more like shoving) him on the back shut him up. He stumbled forward instead. Not expecting the sudden attack. Derek entered the room right behind him. Well, more like tripped and stumbled in. Alfred grabbed his ankle and made sure the guy nearly face planted. Francis yanked Arthur out of the way, Matthew just stepped to the side to avoid the flailing limbs. Derek quickly regained his balance and glared at the floor, then fixed his uniform and looked back at the three.

"What's this about a joint partnership?" he didn't sound happy. Arthur arched an eyebrow and slapped Francis' hand away.

"These two will be joining us. Don't tell me you haven't read about this. If the second or first in command feels an officer is being threatened or is in danger he or she had full authority to place the officer and their current partner with another group. Only the person who ordered it can nullify it once it's been decided." Arthur said, a calm expression on his face. Derek growled and shot out the room, Arthur turned to the other two.

"By the way where are Ariana and Celestina? They're usually here to greet me as soon as I come in." he was curious. His customary wave and hello from the two hadn't occurred when he first opened the garage door. Matthew perked up.

"Oh, they were sent on a two week assignment in _." Arthur nodded his thanks and was about to speak when Lovino burst into the room.

"Hey, the chief got another call. He wants your team, Roderich's team and Ivan's team to check it out. Go to his office for the briefing." Then he darted off. Arthur sighed and the group followed him out the door and down the hall to Frank's room. They entered just one minute before the others did.

"Ah! There you are, we got a call about a house not long ago. Apparently this place used to be a morgue and a grave site all in one! So this should be a nice experience. Now I know some of you aren't field officers but I figured it would give you all something to talk about. Experience and whatnot! You'll all go on normally with patrol and everything for now. Officers Yao and Elizaveta you will read up on the history. Officers Ivan and Roderich you are to get a good feel of the place. Find some maps and study them. Dismissed!" Frank spoke hurriedly, excitedly. The officers quickly left, not wanting to stay in there any longer than necessary. Frank liked things of this sort done quickly and efficiently.

Arthur returned to his office to finish up some paperwork before his patrol started. The others did the same, minus Derek, he had disappeared as soon as they had left Frank's office. As soon as Arthur sat down he spoke.

"I hate these missions!" Arthur rested his head on his desk. Alfred frowned and floated down beside the Brit. Arthur didn't even move or raise his head to acknowledge him,

"What missions?" Alfred felt out of the loop. It seemed as if everyone but him knew what they were. Arthur raised his head back up and sighed.

"He sends us on these ghost hunts, he's obsessed with the dead. If we find something he goes for himself to see it. If we don't, which is more commonly the case, he just waits for another call. He has friends all over the place that search for 'haunted' places." Alfred stared blankly, letting it all sink in.

"Why do you hate it so much? It sounds cool!" Arthur arched an eyebrow.

"Says the dead guy… the last time we found something it was that bastard that knocked me out for so long. Usually the houses have something that can harm one of us. It flat out sucks…there's no other words for this kind of thing." Arthur said nothing else for the rest of the day. He just worked on paperwork and then went of his patrol shift with the added bonus*cough* of having Francis and Matthew there.

Then at the end of the day Arthur and company joined with the others on the wild ghost hunt. They used a van instead of their cruisers. Derek wouldn't stop glaring at Arthur. That is until he felt a nudge on his shoulder and looked at Ivan. The Russian had the scariest smile on his face and his eyes were dangerously blood thirsty. Ivan had decided to watch over Arthur just a little so Yao could remain happy. If Arthur was safe than Yao was happy because Kiku was happy. Needless to say Derek was walking on a fine line. One wrong move and Frank would have to find a new secretary. Derek leaned away from him, a hint of wariness appearing in his eyes. Ivan lost the look in his eyes but kept the smile. Francis snickered but otherwise kept quiet.

The rest of the ride was silent, with everyone either focusing on driving, staring at the driver, looking out the window or glaring. Until they caught sight of the huge house. Then all eyes were on that.

**!~!INTERMISSION!~!**

**Ready! I'm going descriptive now. Get your imaginations rolling… oh and this chapters gonna take on the feel of a horror story. **

**FOR A REASON!**

**We can't have ghosts without some horror right! Or at least some form of it…**

**!~!END!~!**

The dilapidated two story house rested on a shrinking estate. The decrepit and old road leading towards its overgrown front porch made the van rock. The land was over populated with weeds and grass, with patches of brown dotting the bumpy surface. Small vines looked to be choking the old rotting home. The steps, on closer inspection, were rotted and unstable. Any paint that may have once brightened everything was discolored and peeling. The windows were all either cracked or had holes in them. Thick dust covered the once clear glass in uneven and discolored spots. The wooden sidings were weak and the paint was almost gone. Vines curled and twisted up the walls like hundreds of tiny fingers varying in size and destination. The roof, beaten and cracked by years of weather abuse, looked ready to fall off. The door was off one of its hinges, and cracked to hell. All in all, a wonderful picture!

"Oh this is nice. This is real nice. This bodes well doesn't it." Arthur sounded extremely annoyed and mildly sarcastic. The rest just nodded, all were just as miffed at him give or take a level or two.

Arthur ran his black gloved fingers through his light blonde hair. To get rid of the imprint his hat had left on it. He set the hat down, deciding its presence wasn't necessary. The officers got out of the van and started towards the ominous house. The entire area was devoid of life. Not even a crow or bug could be seen. Not a good sign in Arthur's book. Matthew edged closer to Francis, like the others he felt something was off about the place. Alfred had taken to hiding behind Arthur. Shaking to, in fear by the look on his paler face. Arthur glanced at him, eyes full of disbelief and annoyance.

_Is this git seriously afraid? Out of all of us he should be the most relaxed. _The green eyed man thought. He looked over at the others. Ivan stood very close to Yao, only a few scant inches between them. Elizaveta had a grim expression on her face. Roderich surveyed the area, a few millimeters beside her. Derek looked bored, very bored. Arthur hoped that if there was a ghost in here it would go after Derek first.

Francis had gotten uncomfortably close to Arthur and held Matthews hand, keeping him close.

"Let's get this over with, the faster we examine this place the faster we can leave." Derek sounded bored too, he strided towards the door, not waiting for the others to follow. They did, though at a slower pace, it bordered on a shuffle.

The numerous times this team had done this had given them mixed feelings. The first time had ended up a false claim so nothing happened. The second time was true and two ended up using nightlights for a full month. The last time they had done this was also true and Arthur ended up in that coma. Everyone in the group believed in something close to ghosts now, though there still was a bit of skepticism. Whatever it was that had put Arthur in a coma had become visible for a short time. Needless to say a fifty year old dead guy was a disgusting sight.

The door, when pushed, gave a loud squeal and resisted movement. After some coaxing it gave way. The fading sunlight made the interior even creepier. The place was almost barren of furniture. An old, dusty, torn couch, dull and cold, rested on the back wall of the living room. The floor boards underneath it were sagging, hell the entire floor looked ready to crumble. It creaked in protest to any new weight dropped on it. Alfred was gripping Arthur's arm now, glancing around for the slightest movement. The stairs leading up to the second floor looked decrepit and unstable. The wall paper either rested on the floor in moldy heaps or on the wall, clinging for life. The ceiling had some deep discolored spots and stains that no one wanted to learn the history of. The house smelled like mildew and something else. Let's just say a bleach bath wouldn't repair this house…Oxy Clean and Kaboom have met their match. Yet it had an underlying beauty to it. Suggesting in its prime, the house had been a looker. Lady houses from all over fawned over it.

"Where should we start?" Derek asked, he had an underlying annoyed tome.

"Let's hear the history first. I'd like to know what we might find first." Arthur looked at Yao and Elizaveta. The two nodded, they had spent quite a large amount of time researching the place.

**!~!INTERMISSION!~!**

**Please note that these are OC's but they only appear in this chapter and they are only used to push along the plot. **

**Any complaints towards more OC's popping up will be scoffed and laughed at.**

**I'd rather not kill off Hetalia characters just for this one purpose so deal with it.**

**!~!END!~!**

"It started out as a morgue in XXXX, the family that owned it originally didn't know about the grave site thing. That wasn't discovered until XXXX, it was also about the time that the original family was accused of malpractice. They used water instead of embalming fluid and mistreated the bodies. Long story short they ran away after the discovery was made and a new family moved in, in XXXX." Elizaveta turned to Yao so he could take over.

"The new family was never told about the grave site thing either. However they were told of the morgue thing. They still bought it and became morticians themselves. That was around the time things started happening. They reported hearing scratches and other odd sounds. They moved out after a freak accident killed their son. He fell down the basement stairs and landed on an embalming needle that pierced his heart. The new family wasn't told this or the grave site things, the realtors really wanted to sell this house obviously. They used it like a regular-" A sudden creak in the kitchen made Yao snap his jaw shut. The group looked over towards said room, mixed emotions on their faces.

"Either that was the house or something doesn't like history being told." Alfred whispered. Arthur nodded slightly. Yao frowned, not too happy about being interrupted. Ivan made a curious noise and started towards its origin. The others followed. Arthur kept feeling glances being thrown his way but was fine with it. The group had learned that Arthur and Yao were their early warning detectors. If something dangerous was in the area Arthur would get fidgety and Yao would glance around nervously. Neither was doing any of those things though.

**!~!INTERMISSION!~!**

**No they don't know that Arthur can see mythical and dead creatures.**

**Just that he knows when the dead are around. **

**Yao only has a sixth sense type thing that tells him something unearthy is around.**

**!~!END!~!**

Francis clung to Arthur's side like crazy glue to a child's nostrils. (Yeah, when they glue their nose shut.) Matthew clung to Francis, neither wanting a repeat of last time. The entire groups steps caused the long left alone dust to stir and the old floorboards to creak in protest. They were going to have to polish their shoes later. The faded light from the sun was replaced with high powered flashlights. In order to ensure they had light for the remainder of the search only four turned on their flashlights. Alfred hung behind Arthur, forgetting the fact that _he_ should have been in front. If anything attacked the Englishman Alfred was in a poor place to do anything to stop it.

The hallway had empty hooks for pictures, rusted and chipped. The walls were stained and the corners were dark with mildew. The dining room and kitchen, from what they could see, was no better.

"What happened to that final family Yao?" Francis eyed the broken table in the center of the room.

"Their children died in various ways and the husband and wife left. The wife was in the psychiatric center until she died unexpectedly. She was missing an arm that was never found." Yao sounded nervous. A second later an eerie groan from above made the team shiver and freeze. Arthur and Yao both started to fidget or glance around. The protection the sun once offered was gone. The team was hoping it was just the house trying to adjust to the could. Or that the ceiling was about to give out. At least that would give them reason to leave. Yet with the way the two early warning systems were acting lady luck was being a b***h. Roderich was pulled closer to Elizaveta. Yao kept glancing between Ivan, Arthur and the rest of the room. Both Arthur and Yao had calculating and worried looks.

"Let's check out this floor first. If anything seems off or out of place avoid it." Roderich got nods of agreement, then a bang, a quiet knock really, echoed from the kitchen counter.

The hairs on the back of Arthur's neck rose and a shiver slid down his spine. The two officers clinging to him tightened their hold. Yao locked his eyes on the spot, an unsure frown on his face. Ivan, who didn't feel the same fear as everyone else smiled. He rested his large hand on Yao's slender shoulder and mentally dared whatever was in the house to attack his Yao. (ha! I'd give them three seconds)

"C'mon then, let's get on with it. I don't want to be here all night. Let's split in two groups but stay on the same floor." Arthur, despite his fidgety body sounded firm. Francis and Matthew agreed to team up with Ivan and Yao while Roderich, Elizaveta and Derek would go with Arthur. Alfred had attached his self to Arthur as soon as Matthew left. Still careful not to be seen by the reincarnated brother. They split up to explore the front and back of the house. Easily within shouting distance. In order to make frank happy they would have to check out every room unless the building started to collapse on them. If they didn't Frank would send them back 'just to be sure'. Team one, Arthur's team, went towards the back, Yao's team to the front. Francis and Matthew both sent Derek warning glares. Roderich and Elizaveta whispered that they'd watch over Arthur for the two.

The majority of the house was messed up, dirty and mildew-y so it was pretty easy to get used to. Though they decided to thank whoever made the masks that covered the nose and mouth. Thanks to them the smell was almost bearable! During their entire exploration of the first floor ominous creaks and groans sounded. Sometimes they'd hear unrecognizable voices and knocks or footsteps but otherwise the house was silent. To Arthur and Yao that didn't bode well. To the rest, it was just a bit unnerving. Finally it was time to check the basement. No one looked forward to that. That was usually the place Arthur and Yao got the most jittery. That and the attic, no one liked that place either.

The basement door had to be jerked open by Ivan, Derek had to help. As soon as it opened the entire group besides Alfred wished they hadn't. the smell of death clung to the lair like a fluffy (6 levels of fatness) guy to cake. Francis and Matthew gagged, Arthur coughed and wished his mask covered up more of the stench. Yao and Ivan grimaced and coughed. Roderich and Elizaveta groaned in disgust, they looked a little ill. Alfred winced and buried his face into the fabric of Arthur's shirt. He'd rather sniff rain kissed leaves than his own smell thank you very much! Arthur didn't even glance back. He still wondered why Alfred was afraid of his own kind. (Hollywood…and other horror movie producers)

The flashlights only illuminated to the second to last step before pitch black reclaimed the area. It didn't give them rainbow bunny feelings that was for sure. Especially when something darted across the very edge of the light. Ivan and Yao led the way. Ivan could scare the hell out of whatever was down there enough that it wouldn't bother them. At least that's what they all hoped for. Derek took up the rear, his eyes locked onto Arthur. Watching for the Englishman for anything hinting towards what Frank hoped for. The floor to the basement was cracked cement and tile, black stains creeped across the floor like spindly fingers. Reaching away from the tables and towards the group. As soon as Yao hit the last step, it cracked and collapsed. Yao tumbled forward, stopping when Ivan managed to catch him. He waited for Yao to regain his footing before letting him go. While they did that Elizaveta leaned in closer to Arthur and whispered in his ear.

"Arthur, have you kept in touch with Kiku?" Arthur stumbled forward, being caught by both Alfred and Francis.

"What brought this up?" Arthur and Elizaveta kept their voices low, all anyone else could hear was mumbled phrases and nothing more.

"Just answer the question." She whispered back, a worried look creeping into her eyes. Arthur frowned and shook his head. The two had been too busy to see or so much as call each other. Elizaveta's frown deepened, now she looked nervous and worried.

"Um,,, well…" she paused so they could step down and move for the others.

"Is somethin wrong with Kiku?" Arthur vaguely wondered why his voice came out less worried than it usually did. She looked to Roderich for help, he frowned and gestured for her to go on. A sudden clatter made them all jump. Ivan's and Francis's flashlights locked onto a lone scalpel, rusted and dull. It looked like it had rolled off the table. The grip on Arthur's shirt had tightened and he winced when the grip transferred onto his arm.

"You see…I think…no, I have evidence…reason to believe…that Kiku is…well, you know his temporary partner…" Arthur's eyes looked wary and uncertain but he nodded.

"Well…" Elizaveta didn't want to hurt Arthur but she had seen surveillance and it wasn't pretty.

"He's well…seeing him behind your back." There, it was the best she could come up with. Just before a cry of pain echoed in the little room. Arthur didn't even flinch at the disembodied voice. Elizaveta never made stuff like that up. He stared at her, his eyes blank.

"Are you sure?" His voice sounded hollow, Alfred started shaking his shoulder.

"Artie, uh you might wanna…" Elizaveta nodded, she was staring at his shaking shoulder. She seemed confused until the sound of footsteps started towards the group. More specifically towards Arthur, who didn't even seem to hear it. He just stared blankly at nothing. He didn't see the grotesque mutated figure lurching at him. He didn't feel his supernatural energy being dragged away to it either. The rest of the group did notice however, did notice where the foot falls were heading towards. They saw something from the shadows begin to take form into what Alfred could see clearly. It suddenly, with inhuman speed, lunged at Arthur. Alfred screamed in fright and dodged, his fear of the thing overpowering his need to defend his officer. Elizaveta reached for Arthur trying to get him out of the way of the blurry attacker. Too slow, it slammed into Arthur sending him crashing into the ground. That knocked him out of it.

"Son of a-!" He cursed as the beast/human/whatever grabbed his arm and shot up the stairs. Francis right behind it. Before he could grab Arthur the door slammed shut. Francis changed his stance and threw his body into the door. It didn't budge, merely groaned and bent a bit. Francis stumbled back cursing as Arthur's voice got further and further away. Ivan was right behind him. He grabbed the handle and twisted it, it didn't respond well, in fact it screeched and jammed. Obviously it didn't think that anyone would try to break it down…Silly door! Francis moved to give Ivan plenty of room. The Russian stepped back then shot forward. Using his weight behind his shoulder to smash into the poor diluted door. It groaned even louder but didn't move. This time Yao took up point.

"What did you tell him?" Yao dropped into a fighting stance and eyed a crack in the door. Target locked.

"What we saw on the tapes." Elizaveta responded trying to get her flashlight to work. A sudden squeal filled the air and the scalpel shot forward at her face. Roderich pulled her out of the way in time and started up the stairs. The basement was very unsafe. By this time Alfred had uncurled himself from his fetal position and was looking around for Arthur. He paused when he heard faint chanting.

"E..gy…ergy…energy, food, , life. Give us life, life, engergy." A number of raspy voices male and female chanted brokenly.

"No! that's Arthur's life! You can't take that!"

**!~!INTERMISSION!~!**

**O REALLY! Well congratulations dipstick you have officially endangered your crushes life.**

**How do you feel! *spoken like a game show host***

**!~!END!~!**

He jumped when a sharp sound suddenly rang out. Another crack later and the sound turned into wood smashing. The voices took on a desperate and angry tone. Ivan broke through the rest of the door and they shot off. The footsteps told them upstairs so that's where they're legs carried them. They ignored the possible danger of the stairs giving out under them. Alfred's eyes flickered between blue and steel grey before finally settling on grey. He let out a furious growl then practically warped up to the second floor. Cold metallic eyes locked onto a horribly deformed creature standing above his English officer.

Right in the middle of the hallway, laying on his back, barely breathing, was Arthur. Arthur stared at the ceiling with half lidded, blank, and dull eyes. Alfred ignored the surprised and horrified gasps of the other officers in favor of snarling at the creature. By now it was almost entirely visible to the humans. Its hulking frame towered over even Ivan and Derek. Its head? Fazed through the ceiling. Its twisted, uneven limbs twitched, it stared at Alfred, a sick grin on its face.

"You brought food …food for me…and…more to slaughter..." the beady sunken milky eyes glowed brightly. It turned its attention away, probably figuring Alfred was an ally and wouldn't rip its hulking frame apart like string cheese…ha! Boy is that thing in for a surprise!

"What in hell is that?" Roderich pulled Elizaveta behind him.

"Is it talking? What is it saying!" Matthew stared in horror at it. Francis only spared it a glance, his eyes were locked on Arthur. Ivan had lost his smile, instead his lips were set in an insane frown. His eyes held bloodlust. This thing was scaring Yao and that was a no-no. Derek had a calculating stare. Alfred didn't even blink when a table went flying past his head and at the humans. They started to scatter and the table narrowly brushed past them. Alfred snarled when he noticed the thing was grabbing Arthur again. The ghost paused.

"I haven't…finished yet…he still breathes…once I am done…you may have the body…no more interruptions." It started to lift the limp form up only to find a second later it was now kissing the wall. Hard enough to go through it. Alfred lifted Arthur up and for a moment became visible to everyone else. Well, minus Matthew, who had lost his glasses and couldn't see five feet in front of himself. Alfred dropped Arthur carefully next to Francis. As soon as Arthur left Alfred's arms Alfred once again became invisible. Francis quickly lifted the officer into his arms and clutched him to his chest.

"What! You dare…" the creature froze under the intense hate filled stare directed at it.

"He's mine. If you ever so much as blink at him wrong I'll send you to your own personal hell." Everyone could hear that voice. The sheer amount of possessive hate sent shivers down everyone's spines. Though they only understood the he's mine part. They figured this was the perfect moment to run like hell out of there…so they did. The front door never saw it coming. Alfred sent one last warning glare to the thing then left.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: There! This entire chapter is over 4,600 words long and I'm damn proud of that. This is my gift to those who have been so kind to me, (you know who you are lovelies!) *hugs* the next one should be out within next week if not

Ariana: I've got the atomic darts waiting for your chucking pleasure! It's like your own personal atomic bomb but on a less dramatic scale!


	16. Chapter 14: Hello Hospitalagain

SCW: READ THIS FIRST PLEASE! DON'T WORRY IT'S SHORT! Okay, yes you may nuke dart me, I was late, however before you do…first of all, Ninja person, get out, I don't need your stupid whining, it's repetitive and makes you look like you have a terrible case of memory loss. So leave, the pretty little arrow pointing to your left( the left makes an L) will guide you away. Lydiacatfish, thank you so much! The intermissions were really just more work for me and well that wasn't fun. Yeah I do have fragmenting in that chapter and this chapter might have some run-on's depending on my ability to even out the punctuation, thank you for pointing that out to me. I'm not too sure if the last part was bad or not though so… more on the bottom… yes you lazies have to read that too.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**Chapter 14: Hello Hospital…Again.**

The first thing Arthur saw when he opened his eyes was a gray sky. It looked ready to let its cargo of rain drop any second onto the forest below; the forest being the second thing he saw. Everything around him was dark and nearly lifeless, it was a pretty depressing sight to wake up to, to be honest. Arthur looked around and took a step, pausing in surprise when he finally noticed he was standing, he didn't recall standing up…

"What in the world?" he said to himself, again surprised when his voice echoed. He turned in a circle trying to get his bearings. It looked a lot like the English countryside. He sighed and decided to head into the forest, it seemed like the better place to go. Arthur's feet crunched along the grass, bare feet, he stopped. Looking down he realized the only things he was wearing were white pants and an one shoulder tunic looking shirt. He sighed and started walking again.

"This place is odd." He whispered this time, hoping to avoid the echo, it didn't work. The trees, a mix of many different species, looked frozen and dying. The grass had brown lining its edges, pretty much everything looked almost lifeless. Arthur kept walking wondering why everything appeared like it did, and where this place was. He was so lost in this thoughts, which seemed louder than usual, that he didn't see the figure coming towards him. Though a hand landing lightly on his shoulder brought him out of it. Standing in front of him was a female twin of Arthur. She had the same color of hair, pulled back into two high pigtails. Two red bobby pins kept her long bangs out of her green eyes, the same shade of green as Arthur's eyes. She was only an inch shorter than him and her body build was quite delicate, the hand on his shoulder however told him she had a lot of underlying strength.

"What are you doing here?" She had his voice, only two octaves higher. Her eyes, hidden behind red reading glasses, sparkled with confusion.

"Who are you?" he knew it wasn't very chivalrous but he was tired of being confused and surprised. She arched a thinner eyebrow.

"I'm Anne, your feminine side, before you ask he's your negative side." She drew his attention to an exact replica of himself. Only this one had a red tinge in his eyes. Why hadn't Arthur noticed the guy before. He frowned and stepped to the side so he could see both of them.

"Where am I?" he had the feeling he had seen the place before but couldn't quite remember when. His negative side smirked

"Aww, he forgot about us! Tell you what, lose the pants and I'll tell you." Arthur stared at his negative side, shock and disbelief on his face.

"Are you daft! Do you not realize how short this thing is!" the guy just widened his smirk into an arrogant grin. Anne sighed but didn't help, it was payback for forgetting about her as far as she could see. Arthur growled and pulled them off, careful not to lift the end of the shirt higher than necessary. As soon as they were off they vanished, he stared at his empty hands in shock.

"Welcome to your mind, your subconscious, or whatever you want to call this place. All your thoughts, feelings, memories, dreams, nightmares, whatever, is stored here, in a very hidden location, only you Anne and I know where it is." The negative side explained with a knowing voice.

"You have been here before Arthur, when that last bastard drained your energy you came here while your body fixed itself… we have a visitor by the way, he's coming this way now." Anne stared off towards the distance, a passive expression on her face.

"Wait what? Who…okay…" Arthur stared at his negative side trying to figure out his name.

"Britannia." That smirk was back.

"British empire, really…"

"What? It's not like the countries using it anymore! So it's perfectly free." Arthur groaned, then suddenly remembered what he was going to say before.

"Okay Britannia, would you stop staring at me like that, it's perverted and creepy." Britannia shrugged and looked to where Anne was, she was looking at a figure now visible in the distance. Though she did shoot Britannia a warning glare, one that promised very painful things. After a bit the figure took on some familiar features, Arthur's eyes widened.

"Alfred!" He started walking towards the person only to have two pairs of hands grab him.

"Wait, you're vulnerable now, he might take advantage of that." Anne let Britannia step in front of her and Arthur, then she pulled the white clad man away a bit.

"She's right, safety first." They waited until Alfred was within talking distance, Alfred looked happy to see Arthur, well as much of him as he could see.

"Artie! What the hell are you wearing!" Alfred stared at Arthur's attire, a shocked and somewhat amused expression on his face. Before Arthur could answer, Britannia slapped his hand over Arthur's mouth and glared at the blue eyed man.

"What are you doing here?" Britannia's voice came out cold and dark, much different than the voice he used on Arthur and Anne. Alfred frowned, as if finally noticing Britannia and Anne.

"Oh hey! I'm just here to help Artie, and tell him what's going on back in the conscious world." He brought back his grin and turned back to Arthur. Arthur looked genuinely curious and waited expectantly.

"Well, his brothers and sister are starting to get worried that ya aren't waking up. So they sent me to get back that energy that bastard ghost stole and give it back to you!" all three versions of Arthur all gained the same expressions of surprise.

"What? How long have I been out?" Arthur asked, a worried expression slowly replacing the surprised one.

"An entire week, I've tried to help out some but I can't do that much. I can only give you back your energy to speed up the process. The doctors said you were nearly dead when the others brought you in here. Your brothers and sister got here like three days ago. That young one, peter I think, won't stop tearing up. You look ready to kick the bucket out there, all in all it's a cruddy picture." Alfred explained. Anne sighed and glanced at Arthur, then looked back at Alfred.

"You said something about giving back stolen energy, come, I'll lead you to his life source."

**!~!OUTSIDE!~!**

"Has he changed?" a small preteen kid with brownish blonde hair asked for het tenth time.

"No, dear, soon he will though, that Alfred should be giving him a boost right now." A woman with long bright reddish brown hair and a thick Irish accent replied for the fifth time. He love for the boy the only thing keeping her from scolding him.

"Tara, Peter, we got the drinks." A man, who looked almost exactly like Arthur but taller and brown haired, opened the door. The two turned their heads, Peter jumped off from his spot beside Arthur to get his drink. Tara stood and smoothed out her green skirt.

"No change Merfyn. The doctors are still trying to figure out what happened." She took a sip then sat back down. Her weary blue green eyes turned back to Arthur, he looked too sick on that bed, that white bed, and Tara hated it. She had tried to get the doctors to let her put her homemade blanket over him but they said no. Angus was talking to the doctor to try and fix that, more than likely it'd resort to promises of pain and mental agony before they'd give in. Merfyn took a seat next to her and slipped his hand into Arthur's. Peter jumped back up and took Arthur's other hand. Peter's hand couldn't fit perfectly into Arthur's larger hand so he just clutched Arthur's index, middle and ring fingers.

"Hurry and wake up jerk Arthur." Peter said tightening his hold on the unmoving fingers, that used to guide Arthur's arms around Peter in a comforting hug.

**!~!Inside Arthur's Head!~!**

Arthur blinked and stared down at his left hand, for a second he thought someone had grabbed it; his right hand twitched as well. Anne hadn't let him follow her and Alfred so he sat with Britannia. So far all the man had been doing was glancing at Arthur and humming some pirate song. When he saw Arthur jerk his hand up to examine it he raised an eyebrow and stared.

"Something wrong angel?" Calling Arthur angel had also become a quick habit of Britannia's. He said it was because of Arthur's attire, the white toga did give Arthur an angelic feel. However the words that had come from Arthurs' mouth after hearing the nickname were far from angelic.

"I thought I felt someone grab my hand for a second ." Arthur replied, acting as if he didn't want to toss Britannia off a cliff for the girly nickname.

"That's good, that means you're starting to reconnect with your body, you're slowly waking up." Britannia turned his head away, just as Anne and Alfred returned.

"All done, and I must say this place is looking much better." She sounded happy. Alfred went over to Arthur, a large grin on his face.

"I have something to tell you, it's about what Elizaveta said, did you know they saw it on surveillance! I snuck in and checked it out and well… those cameras don't have sound. You can tell that Greek guy is asking Kiku to go out with him and it looks like Kiku is saying yes, his head tilts to the side and everything. Yet, when you go to another camera, to where you can see Kiku's face, he's saying something like give me time to think about that. Yes I know how to lip read, being dead for so long makes you really bored really fast and books you thought you'd never read…you do." Alfred spoke rapidly and excitedly to Arthur. Yes he loved Arthur, but seeing Arthur so broken hurt his heart. So he looked into it for his Englishman, yes Arthur was still his, that Japanese dork would never have Alfred's damsel.

Arthur was surprised when he couldn't muster up the happiness at those words. This meant Elizaveta had jumped to conclusions like she was prone to do. Yet Arthur couldn't muster up the amount of joy he normally could, something wasn't right.

"Alfred, you've done your job, get out. I need to talk to Arthur." Anne shooed Alfred away then ordered Britannia to make sure Alfred got out safely. As soon as she couldn't hear Britannia's angry grumbling anymore she turned to Arthur.

"Arthur, you don't love Kiku anymore do you." Anne cut to the point, she, like Arthur, didn't like to have to fumble around for words. Arthur didn't look surprised, instead he appeared thoughtful, sadly thoughtful.

"No, I suppose not…I can't get the same feelings for him that I used to." He stared up at her, bitter sorrow and slight confusion filling his eyes. She sighed and sat down beside him.

"Arthur, your heart has replaced Kiku with someone else… where ever Alfred walked, got a brighter tone, a lighter feel, and this was after he had given back your energy. This world is ruled by your heart and subconscious, this is where your emotions are the strongest. So, I think you've replaced Kiku with Alfred…Arthur, you love Alfred."

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: If you couldn't tell this marks the end of the AsaKiku part of the story…one more problem solved! However, with this entire story, I've been rushing through chapters trying to please everyone at once…and as you can see it went horribly, so what I've decided is to put this on hold until I can figure out what to do next…as soon as I figure out this story the chapters should appear much better and faster. However until then this thing is on pause.

Ariana: on a side note…We got a new keyboard! It's spill proof!

SCW: Don't worry by the way, I'll still write simple one-shots…no, that won't damage my time with this one I promise. All throughout this chapter I've been working on a Dissidia and a Dissidia Duodecim story. (no that won't be posted unless I feel I get it just right) any who please ignore the grammatical errors, the only beta I have is auto correct and it's not the best thing in the world…hell I don't even know how the beta thing works so…overlook them if you can! Sorry for the funky sentences! I'm outtie b****es!

Ariana: *Headdesk*


End file.
